Sandy Sessions
by Jane.Doe013
Summary: 16 year old Bella Swan is suddenly moved from rainy Forks to Phoenix with her mum to follow her steps dads minor league baseball career. What happens when she takes up a job at Sandy's the local music store and meets Edward, her handsome co-worker?
1. Prologue

**Sandy Sessions – Prologue**

**A/N** – This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review and criticize on my work. Anonymous reviews are accepted. I will try to update regularly probably once a week. Please let me know what you think. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID :D

**All my bags are packed,**

**I'm ready to go,**

**I'm standing here,**

**Outside your door,**

**I hate to wake you up to say Good Bye.**

**But the dawn is breakin', It's early morn`,**

**The taxi's waiting, blowin' his horn.**

**Already I'm so lonesome I could die.**

-John Denver, Leaving on a Jet Plane.

**Prologue**

BPOV

I remember the day my mum told me we were moving to live in Phoenix, Arizona to follow Phil, my step dad's minor league baseball career. To me it seemed like the other side of the world. I had never travelled out of rainy Forks, Washington expect for the occasional movie or shopping trip to Port Angeles.

Renee my mum and Phil had been married for a measly 2 months when she decided to upturn our lives and shift to a completely different country. Renee was always one for spontaneous actions and then realizing that her new hobby/boyfriend was not the long term passion she hoped for. I was constantly the victim of her failed attempts at something or someone new and let me tell you sometimes things did not end well. I was hoping this time it would be different; Renee seemed smitten with Phil so things were looking good for now.

I knew I would miss Fork, the constant rain and fog, my old car 'Rusty' and my 4 best friends, Jake, Embry, Jared and Quil. Although I was close with all the boys I had a special connection with Jake. We had something more then friendship but we weren't dating, we tried that before and it didn't feel right. I could tell Jake anything and he'd understand me, he always knew the right thing to say. I knew I would miss the boys a lot; they were my life in Forks. We would hang out everyday after school and weekends always saw us doing something together.

Now as I sit here in my new room unpacking my life from a 20kg suitcase I think about what my future will hold. I start school at Phoenix High in 2 months with a teenage population of 1,234 compared to my old high school that consisted of 436 students. 2 months until my new life in Phoenix begins, 2 months until I, Bella Swan will start a new journey not knowing the end result.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and criticise anything you think should be done better. Any ideas you might have for upcoming events in the story feel free to send them to me. If anyone want's to beta just let me know :D Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 1 Job Hunt

Chapter 1 – Job Hunt

**A/N-** Hi Everyone! I would first like to thank Mandav for reviewing the prologue I really appreciated it. I know this story may sound strange to begin with but I'm hoping to make it better as the chapters go on. As you know this is my first time writing a fan fiction and the prologue was not very long but this chapter is longer. As chapters go on they will most likely become longer. Thank you for everyone else that added my story to story alert and favorite author/story. I know I updated really quickly this time but when I go back to school chapters will be more spaced out. Please enjoy the chapter :D

* * *

**Yesterday when you were young**

**Everything you needed done was done for you**

**Now you do it on your own**

**But you find you're all alone, what can you do?**

- The Weepies, Can't Go Back Now

BPOV

I rolled over on my bed trying to find the god-awful alarm clock that was making a screeching noise.

"Where the fuck are you!?" I yelled at the inanimate object.

I finally found it hitting the top of the clock that read 9:00am. I lay back down for another few minutes enjoying the peace that had finally come from silencing the electronic noisemaker.

I finally got up and looked around my new room searching for something that reminded me of Forks. Nothing here did expect for the few pictures I had bothered to put on my pin board of the 'boys' and I. I'd been here, in Phoenix for 3 days and still boxes filled spaces on my floor. I don't know what I was waiting for, maybe that I'd wake up and this would all be a dream. Although sometimes I wished that were true I knew the real reason I never unpacked. This wasn't home to me but I knew Renee would get upset if I didn't finish emptying these boxes today.

Today I was going to go job hunting to find something that will occupy my time while living in this hot environment. My previous experience included working at the local service station in Forks and helping at a near by camping goods store. Once I printed my CV 10 times hoping I could find a few various stores that would accept it I had a quick shower and got ready in something presentable. I had breakfast, which usually I would make for three but seeing as Phil had an early baseball practice and Renee always went to support him breakfast was only for one.

Stepping out into the hot summer heat of Phoenix was defiantly something I would have to get used to. Having no car and not willing to ride a bike with my clumsy skills I would be walking around the neighborhood searching for what looked like an opportunity.

By 1 in the afternoon I had left my CV at Starbucks, the local bookstore and Blockbuster. All of these jobs didn't really spike my interest but a job was a job hey? As I was walking along the main shopping strip a sign caught my eye reading Sandy's Music Store. I had always had a passion for music and my ipod was filled with a whole range of artists. As I walked into the store I saw a man standing behind the counter sorting out cds into various covers. My first instinct was to approach the man and give him my CV but that was before I tripped on a box lying on the floor filled with cds. Ah what the fuck is wrong with me?

"Shit, fuck!"

"Now is that anyway for a young lady like yourself to speak?" I looked up to see a bronzed haired man looking down at me with a smirk on his face. He put out his hand offering to help me up. I took his hand graciously hoping not to step on anything that fell out of the box.

"Thanks" I smiled at him warily not knowing who this young man was. He looked to be about my age and had the most amazing green eyes that just sucked you in.

"Are you alright?" Shit I must have been staring at him for while he probably thinks I'm some crazy chick.

"Yea sorry just a bit dazed after the fall"

"Okay well I'm glad you're alright, I'm Edward by the way"

"Bella"

"Well Bella, can I help you find something you're looking for? Altough… you seem to have found quite a few cds yourself" He looked down at the merchandise scattered all over the floor laughing at his own private joke.

"Um… actually I was just here to put my CV in. Are you hiring anyone at the moment?"

"I'm not sure but I can speak to Sandy for you and see what he says, or you could just knock a few more boxes over and I'm sure he'll come out to see what all the commotion is about?"

"Ah that would be great, Sandy being the owner?"

"Yes and I guess he'll call you if he needs you"

"Oh thanks, that would be nice" I smiled timidly and handed my CV to Edward. I bent down to pick up the things I had knocked out of the box and caught Edward staring at my ass.

"Enjoying the view?" I exclaimed.

"Only if you're enjoying picking up those cds." He laughed quietly. Could this guy be any more full of himself? I went back to picking up the cds when Edward interrupted again.

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll do it."

"Okay, thanks again for… yea just thanks." I smiled and headed towards the door. Just as I was about to walk out of the store a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey Bella be careful you don't have too many more falls." He smirked at me then released my arm. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment and I saw his grin grow even bigger. God I hated cocky guys, and this one was no exception.

When I finally made it back home I checked my e-mails seeing if anything interesting came through. Most of them were junk and were easily deleted with the tap of a button. I had one from the 'boys', which put a smile on my face.

_Hi Bells,_

_How's Phoenix? Hot? Jared, Embry, Quil and I are all crowded around the tiny computer at Billy's trying to type this e-mail. So how's Forks been since you've left? Well boring to say the least. We still hang out at La Push but it's not the same without you Bells. So you gonna send us some pictures soon? Any cute guys that you've hooked up with that we should know about? Haha I'm just kidding with you. __ We all miss you Bells and we want to here from you asap! _

_Love all the 'boys'! _

I stared at the screen feeling like I had left the other half of me over there with them. Why was this so hard? I knew I'd get to visit them in my school breaks and talk to them over e-mail and over the phone whenever I wanted. I decided to e-mail them back knowing that they would be expecting some news from me soon.

_Hi Guys,_

_Thanks for the e-mail and yes I have hooked up with quite a few guys since I've been here. The weathers hot as you'd expect and I'm still unpacking and getting used to the area. I went looking for jobs today; I'm hoping I can earn some money so I can visit you guys later in the year. There's not much news from my side of the country but I hope everything is going well for you all. __ E-mail, text and call me whenever you can I love to hear from you! _

_Love Bella_

I clicked then send button knowing the first part of my e-mail would cause a bit of an issue back in Forks. No doubt I would hear from Jake before the sun goes down questioning all about it.

As I was starting to get dinner ready my phone chirped with a text. I opened it reading over the few lines Renee had bothered to send to me.

_**Hi Bella, not going to be home for dinner; Phil has a baseball thing. Sorry for late notice – Renee**_

I quickly shot back a text.

_**That's fine I'm going to go to bed early tonight anyway. –Bella **_

I went back to making dinner knowing that I wouldn't receive another text from her for the rest of the night. I continued waiting for the pasta to boil while I took off two table settings that I laid out. I knew I was disappointed because Renee had had no time for me lately but what more could I expect? A mum to stay at home, to actually spend time with me? Renee was never like that I knew she would never be the idealistic mum you read about in books.

Once I had cleaned up from dinner I went up to my room and put my ipod on shuffle while I flicked through a photo album of my time in Forks. Believe by The Bravery started playing from my back pocket and a smile spread across my face. I knew Jake was calling like I suspected he would.

"Hello?"

"Bells! Have you been hooking up with random boys and not telling me!? I can't believe you! Ah I should have known the heat would get to you!"

"Hey listen…" I was trying to explain to him but he kept interrupting.

"Bella, it's not like you."

"Jake, shut the fuck up for a second?" I laughed into the receiver at how well I knew this boy.

"Yea?"

"First of all it's nice to hear your voice too and second of all I haven't hooked up with anyone yet and I don't plan to in the near future." I knew this would happen as I lay down on my bed smirking at how well I knew Jake.

"What? But the e-mail."

"I was just playing with you, you big goof!"

"Well then its nice to hear you voice too. How are you doing?"

"Good it's a bit quiet with out you guys here pestering me all the time."

"How's Renee and the full time super star baseball player Phil?" I heard him laugh on the other end of the line.

"Yea, good but what would I know? They're never here."

"Aw Bells you know how it is sometimes?"

"Yea, it's okay. Its' nice having some quiet time I guess." I knew I sounded unsure when I said the last part. I also knew Jake would pick up on it too.

"Want me to come down there and keep you company?

"Jake, you know you can't and no I wouldn't make you come all this way just to keep me company. I'll be seeing you in a few months anyway."

"I know Bells, well I better be off we're going surfing down at La Push in the morning and we got to be up bright and early."

"Okay Jakey Bear" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I knew he hated it when I called him that but it was always his nickname.

"Aw Bells, you know I hate that name. Good night belly button." I could practically here him smiling on the other side of the line at the equally annoying nickname he had given me.

"Bye Jake, love you and tell the boys I love them too."

"Night Bells, and yea I'll send you love around the group. Remember no random hook ups." I laughed at his comment knowing that he was serious.

"I'll try not to but you know, sometimes I just can't help myself."

I disconnected the call and put my phone down on my desk. Not hearing Jake's voice anymore, I felt lonely like no one here understood me. When I said I'd miss the boys I never knew how much I really would. It was already 10pm and I had a long day ahead of me tomorrow. I was meant to be looking for a car for myself with Renee and I was also hoping to be getting a call from one of the businesses that I applied for. The first idea seemed unlikely seeing Phil had a busy schedule and Renee always escorted him everywhere.

I lay down having thoughts of the fucking cocky bastard 'Edward'; his bronze hair and piercing green eyes. Argh I hated him and was infatuated with him and I didn't know a single thing about him. I was going to forget about him and never think about that boy again.

Little did I know, that would be harder then I ever suspected….

* * *

**A/N- **Once again thanks and to any people who just started reading I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review with any comments and criticism. You know where the button is. :D


	3. Chapter 2 Feeling Uneasy

Chapter 2 – Feeling Uneasy

**A/N- **Hi again, thanks to the people that reviewed or just read my story. In this chapter I do my first EPOV and I don't know how well it turned out. I hope it was okay. If you have any ideas for the story please don't hesitate to send them to me via the review button. Please enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Spin me round again**

**And rub my eyes,**

**This can't be happening**

**When busy streets a mess with people**

**Would stop to hold their heads heavy**

-Imogen Heap, Hide and Seek

BPOV

"Ah, who the fuck is calling at this time of the morning?" I ignored the call and waited for the phone to silence. I rolled over onto my back and attempted to get back to sleep when the same tune of Barbie Girl by Aqua filled my room. I got up slowly holding my head attempting to will the headache I had to go away. I reached for the phone and pressed the green button with the little picture of the phone on it.

"Hello?" I answer warily not knowing who the fuck it was.

"Hello, is this Miss Swan?" A male voice asked on the other side of the receiver.

"Speaking and who may this be?"

"This is Sandy Beachworth from Sandy's Music Store. I was just calling to talk to you about a job position."

"Oh… hi sorry I just wasn't expecting a call so quickly from someone about a job." Fuck I had already stuffed this and I hadn't even had a trail run.

"That's alright, we don't usually recruit so quickly but from what I hear you're quick to start working." What? What the heck was that supposed to mean?

"Excuse me?" I questioned his last statement.

"Well from what Edward told me, you were already unpacking cds. Did I hear him wrong?" Oh fuck that bastard, he meant when I tipped the cds all over the floor. Oh he thought he was a funny fucker didn't he?

"Um… yea I just got so swept away with the moment of working there I just had to see what it felt like." Oh great now I sounded like a creepy job seeker

"Well it's always great to see someone really into it. Can I give you a trail run?"

"OH MY GOSH YES! I mean sure… when do I start?" Shit I'm now the creepy high pitched over excited job seeker.

"How about today? Can you come in at 12?" I took a glance at the clock, which flashed 8:36am in bright red neon. Fuck seriously who calls this early even if it is for a work related thing?

"Sure I can be there at 12. What do I wear?" Fuck he better not make me wear some tight ass uniform that makes me look like I have a uni-boob.

"Just come in, in whatever your comfortable with, if that's jeans and a t-shirt then wear that." Okay this guy was easy going tick box number one for cool boss.

"Okay thanks again for this opportunity you won't regret it." Or would he? I don't know how things will go if that Edward guy works, things might get a little heated.

"Okay thanks Bella I guess I'll see you this afternoon." The phone went silent for a moment until I heard a dial tone. Fuck I better not stuff this up, I needed the money to visit the 'boys' back in Forks.

Before I knew it, it was 11:30 and I was walking to Sandy's in my stripped shorts and a plain white printed t-shirt with red converse on. I know he said jeans but seriously? It was about boiling point out here and I am not willing to swelter under denim for the rest of the day. After walking for about 20 minutes and stopping for iced water at the local café I made my way to Sandy's. I stepped into the air-conditioned store and took in the cool air before making my way to the front of the store. With his head in the cash register a sandy haired man was digging around for what seemed like small change. I coughed quietly.

"Excuse me, are you Sandy Beachworth?"

"Yes and you…" he looked down at his wristwatch "you must be my 12 o'clock appointment, Bella Swan?" He asked in more of a question then a statement.

"Yes and I didn't realize you had us 'job seekers' on appointments." I laughed timidly hoping he would take my attempt at sarcasm as a joke. He eventually got it and laughed.

"Yes well you know all the young kids these days, they all just want to work at a run down music store." And I'm pretty sure that was his attempt at sarcasm. I laughed quietly not wanting to disappoint my new could be boss.

"Okay so where do I start, are you going to be showing me the ropes?"

"Actually another employee of mine and your soon to be co-worker if things go well will. I hear you've met him already" Please don't say Edward, please anyone but Edward.

"Edward" Ah fuck could this get any worse? Well apparently it could because what happened next was a big surprise.

"You will be working with Edward for the next 6 days, watching his every move" God that sounded stalker-ish. "You will ask him any questions you have and he will teach you all he knows" I plastered a smile on my face while my inner thoughts turned to something nasty.

"Oh that sounds… interesting, I'm so keen to learn everything there is to know." God I hoped he was buying this shit and eating it all up.

"Well good his just out the back let me get him for you." He quickly left the room and up the stairs into what looked like an office from where I was standing. I quickly sent a text to Jake telling him not to call me for the next few hours and I'd call him when I was free. A tap on my shoulder making me jump interrupted me. I was met with the intensity of Edward's green eyes but 10 times worse seeing as we were standing so close.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Who were you texting? Your boyfriend?" He gave me that same smirk from yesterday and tried to take a peek at my phone.

"None of your business" I prodded him in the chest "And even if I was… what's it to you?"

"Well Miss Secrecy lets get to work. Seeing as you'll be working under me…" He laughed at the pun in his sentence. "First thing…" I rudely interrupted him like he had so many other times to me.

"Listen Edward, I'm not working under you, I'm working with you so… could you please be kind enough to start showing me around and teaching me the ropes."

"Sure… now lets start with where the coffee machine is, it'll become your best friend when you start working here." I looked at him with a 'what the fuck are you talking about' look.

"Well the early morning shift is a bitch and at some point your going to wonder if anyone really likes you at this store, because why else would they put you on this shift? Well that when you turn to coffee your only true friend." I'm pretty sure he was trying to scare me out of this job but I could handle it.

"Okay, continue with the tour o-wise-one." He turned around and winked at me and then smirked at the way I stood there with my mouth partly open.

EPOV

Bella Swan… to put it simply she was something different. I'm used to girls swooning at my feet, begging for my attention but not this girl she had something about her. Don't get me wrong I'm not full of myself I just know I have the looks that make girls legs turn to jello.

When I first saw Bella face down in a pile of cds it was quite amusing and I gave her a hard time because hey, when I see an opportunity present itself who am I not to take it? She also caught me coping a stare at her ass, but I'm a boy its male instinct. I knew if Jazz were here right now he would have been shaking his head, but that's only because Alice has him wound around her little finger and whipped.

Jazz is my best friend and my ultimate sidekick in all we do. That was until Alice, my twin sister hit puberty and he started taking notice of her or should I say her body. That dirty bastard couldn't keep is eyes off of her and it seemed she felt the same way. Teenagers are so horny these days, but that's only speaking from experience, with the ladies. They've been inseparable ever since and I guess I wouldn't have it any other way because if Alice had to be with someone I'd choose Jasper, his like a brother to me.

Anyway back to Bella, I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to thoughts of her for the rest of that day and night. When I heard from Sandy that she be working with me to learn the ropes and how to work at the music store I was more then happy to accept the challenge, in more ways the one. And now today she turns up at the music store all confident and all strictly business like well I was about to take her on the Edward Tour and when I finish with her work will be that last thing on her mind. I smirked at how well I knew these girls and how to play them the right away.

As I was daydreaming I saw a hand wave in front of my face.

"Edward… hello anyone home?" She continued to wave her hand in my face.

"Yea… I was just thinking about… where to take you next" good save Cullen.

"Why were you smirking then?" Oh fuck she caught me.

"Um… yea well… let's continue the tour." I brushed off her question trying to distract her by moving on.

"Okay well where are we going next?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Well I'll show you where all the different types of music are kept and how to restock shelves. I was going to show you how to unpack boxes but from yesterday's encounter I'm thinking you know how to already." God I'm good.

"Listen Mr. Funny Guy I don't have time to put up with your bullshit, I just want to know what to do so I can get to work and earn some green stuff."

"Okay, well when you put it that way you can start by sweeping the floor, there's a lot of rubbish seeing as we had a new shipment yesterday." Huh, that better shut her up for a good hour or two. I turned my head slightly to see the expression on her face when I heard a low mutter escape he pink pouty lips that sounded like fuck. I walked over to the storeroom out the back and got the broom for Bella to use.

"Hey new girl, I got the broom for you." I was still in the storeroom when I heard a pair of footsteps approaching the entrance. When a figure entered the room it was Bella of course. I tossed her the broom which she barley managed to catch.

"Thanks" she muttered and went back out to the main part of the store.

"Oh and new girl" I shouted after her. "If you finish that job we have some windows that need washing and the store room needs to be tidied up. I knew I was being harsh on her but it was her first day and what's the point in having a trainee if you can't utilize them to the max.

The rest of the day went really fast and before I knew it it was 6 o'clock which meant, closing time. I found Bella piling up some boxes in the store room when I was about to tell her she could finish for the day. Just as I was about to approach her I saw the top box she was stacking tilting towards the ground. It suddenly fell and knocked Bella over and onto her perfectly rounded ass. _Oh shut up Cullen! _I scowled myself mentally for even thinking that while she was lying on the floor helpless.

"Fuck." I quickly made my way over to her and picked up the box that had fallen.

"Are you alright Bella?" I tucked both my arms under her arms and helped her up so she was standing. I held her by the elbow and led her to the seat that was right near the door. I took a step back and inspected the damage on her.

"Edward?" She asked timidly. God she was so cute when she was like that.

"Yea… I was just checking to make sure there are no serious injuries, looks like a couple of scraps and bruises." I nodded towards her forearms and knees.

"Oh" She sighed like she hadn't noticed them before.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to get the first aid kit." I left the room in a hurry and found the kit in a pile of crap on one of Sandy's shelves. I made my way back to the storeroom to see a very pale Bella that looked like she was about to hurl.

"I know I asked this before, but are you alright?" What the fuck, why am I acting so caring it's not like me?

"Yea… it's just I'm not very good when it comes to blood and I just feel a bit sick." She looked up to the ceiling taking slow steady breaths.

"Okay well let me clean you all up and I'll cover the cuts up so you won't have to see them."

"Oh, it's alright I can do it, I don't want you do go out of your way." She sneered at me; well I guess I deserved that for all my smart-ass comments I made earlier.

"Bella, I'm not going to let you clean up your own cuts when you look like your about to be sick from just looking at them, let alone touching them." I sighed in frustration; she was a stubborn one that's for sure.

"Fine" she huffed. I knelt down in front of her and look a closer look at her knees and in general her legs.

"Edward? Are you going to clean my cuts up or are you just going to keep checking my legs out the whole time?" She seemed happy with herself for catching me, yet again checking her out.

"Yea sorry…" I opened the first aid kit and found the anti-septic, I gently applied it careful not to hurt her too much. I saw her wince at the contact but I felt something different, like an electric bolt. I looked up at her and saw that she felt it too but I ignored it and continued mending her cuts. Once I had applied cream to all her scrapes I put band-aids on and made sure she was okay. I was turning into such a softy for this girl.

"There you go, they should heal in no time." I gave her a smile and stood up brushing dust off my jeans.

"Thanks, and about before I didn't mean to lash out at you it's just… oh don't worry." She looked down at her lap where her hands lay.

"What Bella, what's wrong?" Why the fuck do I care anyway?

"It's just been a long first day with all the jobs you've given me, I just thought it might be different."

"Bella the only reason I gave you the shit jobs today was because your new its always routine" I laughed quietly "We like to see how you handle the shit jobs and if you do a good job then we put you on the floor to work with customers"

"Well okay if you say so… anyways I better be off I got things to do." She began to stand and head towards the main store. I followed behind her curious as to how she got here.

"Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 9?" I asked in more of a question then a statement not sure if she wanted to come back and work here.

"9am?" She asked

"Yep, early shift tomorrow with me I'll let you work at the cash register tomorrow and see how that goes." I smiled at her timidly.

"Okay, see you then and thanks for helping me before." I grinned at her before she headed for the door.

"What's so funny?" She looked at me strangely

"It seems you're always thanking me right before you leave the store. Is this going to become routine?" She gave me a slight smile before opening the door and turning around half way.

"Bye Edward, I'll see you tomorrow." She gave me a small wave and left around the corner before I could say anything. I quickly made my way to the door and opened it watching Bella's shadowy figure retreat down the sidewalk. I walked back into the store and grabbed my jacket and my messenger bag and headed back to the entrance. I locked the door and headed towards my car, a silver Volvo. Once I was in and locked the doors I checked my phone. 7 missed calls and 3 text messages. I checked my missed calls first. One was from Alice and 7 were from Tanya… of course. I listened to Alice's message and deleted all of Tanya's without bothering to listen to them. I replayed Alice's one again making sure I got all the information I needed.

_Hi Edward, I know you're probably at work right now and you won't get this message till later on in the evening but I though I'd just tell you know that I won't be at the house tonight. Jazz bought me tickets to a movie and we're staying at his because it won't finish till late and please don't freak I'm a big girl. I love you, talk tomorrow._

I smiled at how well Alice knew me, but I'm not going to freak out because I know her and Jazz haven't done the deed yet and they weren't planning on doing it soon or that's what I thought. I left the 3 text messages till I got home. I knew they would be from Tanya about something stupid cause it's always like that with her. I turned on the ignition in the car and headed towards home. Home being the big house my parents own with 8 bedrooms for god knows what reason and way too many bathrooms.

My dad, Carlisle is a doctor at Phoenix Hospital and is the best in the state hence the big house and fancy cars. My mum, Esme is a part time architect, part time stay at home mum. They are the kindest people I know and I wouldn't have wanted any other parents and I know sometimes or a lot of the time I can be a pain up the ass for them but I wouldn't have it any other way. And my twin sister Alice, I will always have a soft spot for her and even though I am only 2 minutes older then her I will always be her big brother that looks out for her. We are both in our second last year of school this year and once I'm done I don't really know what I want to do but I'm leaning towards becoming a doctor like Carlisle. I have the grades for it but it's just a matter of time to see what happens.

Once I made it home I parked my car in the garage and headed to my room after I said night to Esme and Carlisle. Once in my room I chucked my shoes onto the floor and sat down onto my bed and whipped my phone out finally reading the text messages and as I predicted they were all from Tanya the evil bitch.

**3:47pm ~ Hi Eddy, it's Tanya I was just wondering if you wanted to do something sometime this week cause I'm always free for you Eddy. – Love Tanya**

I laughed at her stupidity and fuck ass horrible nickname she gave me. I continued reading just so I could get a good laugh before I went to bed.

**3:50pm ~ EDDY WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING? ARE YOU IGNORING ME? TEXT ME BACK! –Tanya**

Fuck she is so annoying, I went on one pity date with her which I left half way through because it was so terrible with some lame excuse of feeling unwell.

**3:55 ~ Eddy I'm so over you. This just can't work anymore. –Tanya**

This text just sent me over the edge I was rolling on my bed in hysterics. I knew she'd texting me again by tomorrow morning wanting to 'get back together'. I didn't reply to any of her messages and deleted the ones she had sent. I put my phone on silent and placed in on my bedside table. I changed into my flannel pajama pants and set my alarm for 8:15am so I had enough time to get ready and get to work. I got under my covers and fell asleep right away when my head hit the pillow. That was the first night I dreamt of Bella Swan.

* * *

**A/N-** Thanks for reading! I hope it's getting better :D So what did you guys think of Tanya? She won't play a main role but she will be a big bug on Edwards window shield. Next chapter there will be E/B action so get ready children! :D Please review and maybe Edward will practice first aid on you too. You know which button to hit! Till next time


	4. Chapter 3 That's New

Chapter 3 – That's New

**A/N- **Heya! Thanks for all the support! This chapter there is going to be some E/B action :D I hope it satisfies as Edward would say 'your horny teenage' needs! Please keep reading and offering anything you have. Reviews are loved and more reviews means, me being happy which in turn means, chapters get put up quicker! ENOY MY LOVLIES!!!

* * *

**Please forgive me if I seem forward**

**But I've never been in front of anything like you**

**It's the last place I ever thought I'd be**

**When I woke up this morning**

**Is it true?**

**And that you're always this breathtaking**

**And your smart and you're willing**

**My God this is killing me**

-Secondhand Serenade, Take Me With You

EPOV

I got up the next morning at promptly 8:15am when my alarm clock started blaring Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship, who knew why I knew the name of that song… that's what you get for working at a music store. I threw on whatever I could find in my hazy state and walked down stairs to have a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice. I grabbed my messenger bag off the back of one of the stools and made a quick escape out the side door to my car. I drove the short distance to Sandy's listening to my Van Morrison cd… I know it's old style but I love his stuff.

Once I got there it was 9:04 and Bella was already sitting on the front steps of the store waiting for someone to open up. Well at least I now knew she was prompt and not some shit face that turned up an hour later. I parked my car right outside the door seeing as no one was up this early and the streets were empty. I looked around before I got out of the car to see any sight of another car that might belong to Bella there was nothing in site. I got out of the car and flashed a quick smile at Bella, which she returned politely. At least we were on better terms now.

"Hi, you excited to be up bright and early?" I asked knowing her answer from the look on her face.

"Yea… sure I enjoy it as much as you do." She nodded towards my t-shirt so I looked down only to find out it was inside out. She laughed as understanding dawned on my face.

"Thanks, as you can also tell I'm not a morning person like you. And that's why the trusty old coffee machine, Alfredo comes in handy." I laughed at the name Jazz and I gave it when he came in one day searching for something substantial.

"Okay… I didn't realize the coffee machine had a name but that's nice to know." She gave me a weak smile and stood up from her position on the steps. I walked forward with the keys in my hand and unlocked the door. I held it for her and waited for her to go in.

"Ladies first" I put on my best charming smile.

"Thanks" she muttered as she stepped into the store and made her way to the front counter. I followed in toe and put my bag down in the office.

"Bella, you can put your stuff in here if you want, it'll be safer" I called out from the office. I peeked my head out the side of the door and noticed her walking up the steps towards me. I stretched out my hand so she could give me her bag. She placed it into my hand and I put it into one of the cupboards.

"Okay so today I told you I'd let you work on the cash register. I'm just going to show you how to use it before you begin." I led her back to the front counter and towards the cash register where today's lesson would take place.

"Well basically this button here" I pointed to one of the buttons "opens the till where we keep the money" I went on for about another 30 minutes of how to work the machine before she got the hang of it.

"All set?" I asked once she knew what she was doing.

"Yep I'm pretty sure I got it." She nodded like she was reassuring me a second time.

"Good, I'll be working on the floor helping customers and unpacking a few boxes of new cds if you need any help just call out for me. Okay?" I had to make sure she didn't stuff anything up so I was happy to help her if needed assistance.

"Yep okay got it. Is there anything else you want me to do?" I didn't know if I should put any more pressure on her seeing as it was her first day interacting with customers.

"Um… if I'm not around you could answer the phone." I nodded my head towards the grey phone next to the register. "Just answer with 'Sandy's Music Store, Bella speaking how can I help you?' that should be fine and if you don't know the answer to one of their questions just yell out for me again. Okay, so you know how to work the register and the computer scanning system?"

"Yes and yes, everything should be fine." She smiled at me to make sure I knew she was good with it all.

"Alright, I'm going to unpack some boxes I'll be right down that isle" I pointed to isle number 3 "if you need anything." I headed off towards the storeroom and collected two boxes for unpacking. I then went to the indie music area and started placing the new music in. After about 10 minutes of unloading I heard the bell ring at the door and smiled to myself, I was going to see how well Bella handled her first customer.

BPOV

Just as I was about to pick up a pen I had dropped on the floor the bell to the front entrance rang as a blonde boy walked into the shop. He searched the isles for a bit scanning for anything he might be interested in. I decided to take this time as an opportunity to write down a list of things I needed to do at home tonight, I was about to write something when I heard a tap on the desk. I looked up to be met with a pair of blue beady eyes that crept me out.

"Oh sorry… how can I help you today?" I plastered a smile to my face being the perfect employee I was.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton I was just wondering if you could recommend me some music?" I could already tell this guy was a sleaze bag from the way that he talked.

"Um… sure what type of music do you like?" He smirked at me and was quick to answer.

"Anything you like baby." He wiggled his eyebrows at me in an attempt to flirt but it looked more like he was trying to move his face after too much Botox.

"Well… what about some Dashboard Confessional's?" I looked at him quizzically searching for any sign of understanding. Maybe this guy had actually had Botox I couldn't see any emotion on his face.

"How about dinner… tonight 6pm?" What the fuck? Who the fuck did this guy think he was randomly walking into a shop and asking the freshest piece of meat he could find out?

"How about NO!" At that remark his eyebrows shot up in interest.

"Aw baby don't be like that, I can show you a good time." He smirked but not in the way Edward does in a way that made you want to run in the opposite direction.

"No and if you're not here to buy anything then I would ask you to leave the store." I crossed my arms and huffed, this guy was getting to me. When he saw my face turn into something more then patience he walked around the counter and grabbed my arm.

"Sweet cheeks come here." I pulled my arm out from his weak grasp and slapped him across the face.

"GET YOUR FLITHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" I yelled at him. Just as he was about to respond Edward come out of one of the isles and looked at our position and raised voices.

"Oi scum bag?" He came closer and pried the sleaze away from me. "Who the fuck do you think you are? You can't just come in here and take advantage of our staff! Now get the fuck out of the store before I punch your face in." Mike seemed to retreat before be turned around and took a right clip at Edward. Edward moved fast and got Mike in the nose making a cracking noise. I saw a drop of blood and couldn't take it anymore I slid down behind the desk and buried my face in my hands trying to block out the noise.

After about 5 minutes I heard the bell ring once more and I took a deep breath. As I was about to get up Edward came and knelt in front of me with his hands on my knees. I felt the same electric jolt I had the other day when he was cleaning up my scrapes. I looked up to be met with an apologetic look on his face. He also copped a good hit to his right eyebrow.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked me warily.

"Yea, it's just you know… the blood and fighting."

"Sorry about that, I just hate dirty scum bags like that and when I saw him grab you and you yelled at him, that just pushed me over the edge. I wasn't going to make it violent unless it came to that, it's just he swung at me and that was it."

"It's alright, are you okay?" I pointed to the place where the open cut was on his face. He touched the area and he winced at the stinging because he hadn't noticed it was there before. I smiled gently.

"I think now it's my turn to fix your cut up." I laughed and got up.

"No Bella it's alright, I know you don't like blood I can fix it up myself."

"That's alright there's not much and it's dry." I walked up the stairs and into the office where I found the first aid kit lying on the desk. I swiftly grabbed it and headed back to where Edward was sitting on the floor.

"I think this is the most the first aid kit has been used in the past year" He laughed and I joined him and kneeled down beside him on the ground. I looked down at the first aid kit curiously, not really knowing what to take out to help Edward. He caught me pondering and smiled.

"You'll need the anti-septic" he point to a small blue tube " and you'll need a small gauze strip and surgical tape." He pointed to two more things and I quickly grabbed them out of the box and put them onto the floor. I applied the cream to his cut gently, then placed the gauze strip on and taped it to his face with small pieces of the surgical stuff.

"All better" I smiled at my accomplishment. Edward laughed at the look on my face.

"You did it Bella, you now pass basic first aid and you're on your way to becoming a world renowned doctor." I laughed along with him this time.

"Yea sure, and then I'll be mending myself half the time with the way I go, I'm such a klutz." He smiled at me.

"Yea well… I like it that way. Otherwise how else could I still be your knight in shining amour and come and save you all the time" I blushed and he gently cupped my face and ran his thumb over the area that had now gone a deep shade of red. He started leaning in closer and I could feel the magnetic pull drawing my lips to his. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before Edward gently placed his lips on mine. It started out as nothing but innocent but then he deepened the kiss. I felt his lounge flick out and trace along my lower lip. I moaned quietly into his mouth and he kissed me once more before pulling away. I smiled at me with a goofy smile and he gave me a breathtaking crooked grin.

"That was… nice?" He said making sure I was all right with it too.

"Yea and unexpected." I laughed "but not unappreciated" I stood up and gathered the first aid kit. I walked back to the office and put it away. Just as I was about to leave Edward walked into the room and took my arm.

"Bella, I want you to know I wasn't taking advantage of you and it felt nice what we had." He smiled at me and released my arm.

"Edward, I never thought you were taking advantage of me and I liked it too." I gave him another goofy smile and walked back to the store. I turned around quickly catching Edward staring awestruck at me. I took my place back behind the counter and looked into thin air just getting lost in my thoughts. Before I knew it, it was closing up time. We had, had a few customers throughout the day and Edward acted like normal around me. He continued to do unpacking and various other jobs. I was glad it wasn't awkward or anything.

"Hey, Bella it's time to close, have you counted the money?" Edward called from the office.

"Yep I'm all done one sec." I bunched all the money up into the bag and tied the top with a rubber band. I walked up to the office and handed Edward the bag. He smiled at me and took the bag. He double checked the bag was tied properly before putting it into the safe. Edward grabbed his bag and handed me mine. I checked my phone and found 1 missed call from Renee, probably telling me she wouldn't be home till late and a text from Jake which I would tend to later.

"What time do I need to be here tomorrow?"

"Um… 12. We open later tomorrow which is good, Alfredo could use a break." I laughed as he referred to the coffee machine we had well over used today.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then at 12."

"Hey, Bella do you want a lift home? I couldn't help but notice that you walked here and I wouldn't mind driving you."

"Oh, I don't want to put you out or anything." I shook my head.

"It's fine really I'm more then happy to help you after you saved my life today, who knows what would have happened if you didn't mend my head? I could have bled to death." He gave me another crooked grin.

"Okay, if you're sure"

"I am" He took a step towards me and grabbed my shoulders. He directed me to the front of the store and to his car. He walked back to the door and locked it before opening my side of the door and letting me in.

"Mi Lady" He said and directed me with the swift move of his hand.

"Quite the charmer, aren't we?" He shut the door and made his way to the driver's side and hoped in. I gave him directions to my house and he luckily made it there without any mishaps.

"Thanks for the lift. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I was about to hop out when Edward grabbed my arm.

"Do you want me to pick you up for work tomorrow? It's gonna be really hot and it's bad to be walking in the heat."

"Um… sure" I smiled "What time do you want me to be ready?"

"Ah what about 11:00 and we can go for lunch at the café near Sandy's for lunch"

"Okay sounds good. Do you want my number incase something comes up?" I gave him a shy look not knowing if that was the right move.

"Sure" He handed me his phone and I can mine to him and we exchanged numbers.

"Okay, bye." Before I could leave for the second time that night he pulled me closer and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. I smiled at him and got out of the car.

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow." He winked at me as I shut the door and headed towards the dark house. As I opened the door I turned around to make sure Edward knew I was all right and smiled at him before I shut the door and walked up the stairs to my room. I flicked on the light and got out my phone to check the message from Jake.

**5:40pm ~ Hi Bells, how are you? Call me when you get home, we all miss you and want to hear your voice – Jake**

I smiled and quickly called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How are things?"

"Yea good, I finally got to work with customers today at Sandy's expect there was an unexpected enthusiastic sleaze that came in for a visit."

"What!? Did someone try to pull something funny on you?"

"Yes, but don't worry Edward handled it."

"Edward?" Jake was always one to pry because he was like a brother to me and he was protective.

"Yeah, he works with me at Sandy's he dealt with the situation"

"Okay if you're sure Bells." I smiled knowing I had someone that cared for me.

"What have you been up to today? Not getting into too much trouble I hope" I was waiting for an answer when I heard other voices on the other side of the line. I kept on listening trying to figure out who it was.

"Hey Jake, give me the phone I want to talk to Belly Welly Jelly you're kind of Smelly" and that's when Quil burst out into the song that the boys made me when we were eight years old. I shook my head and smiled.

"HEY BELLY" Quil shouted into the phone.

"HEY SILLY QUILY!" I screamed back at him equally enthusiastic.

"How are you?

"Good missing you boys, but good"

"I know you're missing me the most Belly you don't have to tell me. I miss you too but we're still getting into trouble!"

"I wouldn't expect anymore from you guys." We both laughed.

"It's nice to hear your voice, we got your e-mail and as you'd predict Jake popped his cap when we read it. We just laughed and insisted he leave it because we knew it was a joke but Jake insisted he made sure it was."

"Haha yea, I could tell when he called"

"Yea Jake tends to be the one to over-react"

"Just a little" We both laughed together. We chatted for a bit longer about stuff and how things had been since I had left and how thing were here in Phoenix. We soon hung up at about 10:00pm with promises that we would speak to each other soon. I got ready for bed and hoped in reflecting on all that had happened today with work and Edward. I sighed in contentment somehow hoping that maybe something will come out of what we had. Just as I was about to go to sleep I got a text, I assumed it was from Jake questioning something but when I read who it was from a smile crept up onto my face.

**Sleep well new girl and I'll see you tomorrow – Edward**

I quickly shot him back another text.

**Sweet dreams, try not to miss me too much – Bella**

I didn't expect a text back so I put my phone down and relaxed. A few minutes later another text came through.

**I'll try not to, but your brown eyes consume me. Go to sleep so I can see you soon. :) – Edward**

I smiled and lay down knowing tonight I would have very good dreams.

* * *

**A/N- **So… what do think? Enough action for now? Please review and tell me your thoughts. What are your favorite bands/singers? Next chapter will see E/B on a date and some French-speaking coming from Edwardo! :D Reviews are better hen a tired Alfredo :D


	5. Chapter 4 Halloween Bash

Chapter 4 – Halloween Bash

**A/N- **Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I've had a few different responses to the last chapter. Some of you thought Edward and Bella were moving a bit fast, but things are going to be pretty much steady from this point. I know I said this chapter would hold an E/B date and a French speaking Edwardo, but I'm holding off on that for a few chapters. Also most of you that reviewed were anonymous so I can't reply but I'm giving you all a shout out, thanks for all your support. Special call out to Chantelle, yes I have heard of The Sundance Kids, I saw them in concert last year. Also to Mandav thank you for all your continues support. Last but not least, HI THERE :D thank you for your constructive criticism and I'll take what you've said into action. I don't have a beta at the moment but if you know anyone that would be interested could you please tell me. :D Now that I've finished that long A/N let's get to this chapter! Please Enjoy!!!

* * *

**It's empty in the valley of your heart**

**The sun, it rises slowly as you walk**

**Away from all the fears**

**And all the faults you've left behind**

-Mumford and Sons, The Cave

EPOV

"EDWARD!" I rolled over covering my head with a pillow trying to block out the shouting coming from somewhere in the house. It had been going on for the past five minutes and no one had bothered to shut it out. Of course I knew who it was making the racket, Alice. Alice always had a thing for making a big deal out of small things, in this case Halloween. In three days this house would be filled with high school students here for the legendary 'Cullen Halloween Bash'. Every year before school starts we hold a massive party that everyone who's anyone attends. Alice and I would always invite someone as our date and it would be the biggest gossip around town, for the few weeks before the party. That was tradition until Alice found Jasper and now everyone knew who she took each year.

"Edward! I swear to god if you don't get your sorry ass out of bed this minute you'll pay." Just as I was about to get up Alice stomped into my room with her hands on her hips. For a small pixie she had a lot of will power and when she wanted something she usually got it. She walked towards the bed with a scowl on her face and in a swift movement she had removed my blanket, from my bed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you get up right now, I have a costume fitting for you in 5 minutes." That was also one of the joys of having the party at our house. We had to have the best and most original costumes each year. Last year I went as a vampire but not in the scary, Dracula sort of way. I just had the teeth and pale white skin. Who knew what Alice had planned for me to wear this year but I was soon to find out.

"Ally" I whined stretching out on my bed trying to rid the sleep from my body. "Ally, why now? It's only…" I looked at the clock on my bedside table. "It's only 7am" I sighed, I couldn't really expect any more from Alice, she was an early riser.

"Edward, you know good and well that everything has to be perfect, so get your lazy bum up and into my room NOW!" She yelled the last part hoping to get the message through to me. Well she defiantly did that and the neighbours next door also got the memo. I yawned one last time and got up to find Alice looking at me with an over-cheerfully look on her face, for this time of the morning. I walked into the hallway and headed towards the stairs when Alice's firm grip pulled me back.

"You're not getting away that easy, the rooms that way." She pointed to the opposite direction. Of course I knew where her room was, I was just trying to get something into my stomach, before I had to endure fashion torture. I turned around and continued to walk at a slow pace until I reached Alice's door. As soon as I got in I saw Jasper slumped over a chair looking half-a-sleep. He lifted his head once I arrived and I gave him an 'I feel your pain' look. Emmett was also there one of my other good friends and Rosalie his girlfriend. Of course he wasn't half asleep, he was to busy watching his girlfriend get fitted for a costume. He had a sick mind when it came to women and no doubt that would stop him this morning.

"Morning everyone." I barley managed to say, before a yawn overcome my body and I rested myself down onto Alice's bed. I got a mumbled reply from Jasper and an all to enthusiastic one from Emmett. Just as I was resting my head down for some sleep Alice had to come and interrupt again.

"Eddy, you're up for fitting" Fuck she knew I hated being called that.

"Alice, don't call me that or I'll go and lock myself in the bathroom, and then I won't be able to be fitted." She huffed and muttered fine before going to talk to the lady working on everyone. I got up and made my way over to the elevated part of the floor so the woman could take my sizes. Once she was done she talked to Alice for a few more minutes and then came back to have a chat with me.

"The sizes I have already in your costume should fit perfectly." She smiled up at me before turning around to put away her pins.

"Great, does that mean I can go?" I asked thrilled to hear the news that I wouldn't have to stand for hours, and be fitted like the rest of those fuckers.

"Ah, not quite yet. I still want you to try the costume on. to see how it looks." She handed me a policemen's uniform and told me to change in the bathroom. I quickly put it all on. This costume had all the works, badges, fake gun, nametag and even aviators to go with it. The pants her a snug fit which I knew were on purpose, Alice wanted all the attention on our group. I came out and Emmett being the dick he was wolf whistled and everyone turned their gaze to me.

"Oh, it looks perfect" Alice clapped her hands excitedly before giving me the full body inspection. "Oo Edward you're going to have girls clawing at you all night." Great, just what I needed, more pathetic girls like Tanya following me around. But if Alice wanted me to wear this for one night, and it made her happy I'd do it.

"Fantastic! Can I please go now Ally?" I gave her my best smile.

"Edward, what's the hurry? If I didn't know any bet I would think you love having girls check you out and see your size" Rosalie, she always had something to say. She laughed as she say the anger rise to my face.

"Yea well Rose, I don't need a fitting lady to do that when I got someone willing, sitting right there." I pointed to her and she grimaced.

"Ew Edward, keep your wet dreams to yourself." I laughed and turned back to Alice.

"So can I leave, please?"

"Oh fine but on the night we're going to need to fix your hair, I need the hat to look good. And Edward, keep the costume in your closet and don't lose any of it. Also have you asked someone to be your date yet? Because I need to make arrangements with the costume. Do you know what size she is?"

"Alice, I haven't asked anyone yet but there's this one girl I'm thinking of asking." Pictures of Bella in a tight fitting cop outfit flooded my mind.

"Ooo, who is it?" She came up to me inquiring all about her.

"It's a surprise and I don't even know if she'll say yes."

"Well hurry up Edward, the party's in three days."

"Okay, can I please go?" I started to sound that I was whining or even begging. She waved me off and I made a quick escape, before she asked me to stay for something else.

Once I got back into my room I grabbed something to wear for the day and had a quick shower, to make sure I was ready for work. I went downstairs to get something to eat, seeing as my stomach was grumbling for food. As I was walking down the stairs a smell wafted into my face. Esme, I thought to myself. She always cooked for us when we had a big morning. Her breakfasts included, pancakes, eggs, bacon and everything your heart desires. I sat down at the kitchen table and loaded my plate with cholesterol filled goodness. Luckily I was the first one to find the jackpot; if Emmett were here already half the food would be gone.

"I was wondering who had found my food already." Esme walked into the room and smiled at me before taking a seat.

"Hi Esme, the foods great, as per usual." She loved it when I complimented her.

"Well I'm glad, because I do it for you kids. How did the costume fitting go?" Emse always liked including herself in our party preparations.

"Good, Alice has me wearing a cop uniform." I rolled my eyes and she laughed.

"Edward, don't you have work today?"

"Yea, but it's only…" I looked down at my watch.

"Fucking shit, I'm meant to pick Bella up. Sorry I got to go." I pushed out my chair and rushed out to my car. 15 minutes later I was pulling up at the curb where Bella's house was. I was a bit late and I saw Bella waiting for me on her porch steps.

BPOV

At exactly 11 o'clock I was locking the door to the house and walking out into the shade of the porch. I was expecting Edward to arrive any minute to go for lunch and then start our shift at Sandy's. 10 minutes had passed and still no sign of him anywhere. I suddenly heard a car screech down our street and stop outside the house. Edward, of course. He quickly jumped out of the car with an apologetic look on his face.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I lost track of time. Alice had me trying something on before I left, and I hadn't realised how late it had gotten." When I heard the name Alice a feeling of jealously boiled inside of me. It was probably his skank girlfriend or something.

"Oh, that's alright I wasn't waiting for long." That was a lie but I didn't want him to feel guilty, and in this heat everything seemed to drag out.

"I really am sorry, Ally can be a pain sometimes. But if you weren't waiting for long I guess it's alright." He walked up the steps towards me and offered me his hand to help me up. I politely took it and was raised to my feet in a matter of seconds. We walked to the car and hopped it heading towards the local café. We ate lunch silently with the occasional small talk about something random. We then walked the short distance to Sandy's and started our shift. I was in a way giving Edward the silent treatment, I wasn't completely ignoring him but, I wasn't initiating conversation either. Today I helped on the floor while Edward worked on the cash register and phones. Also Eric came in today, he was a part timer at the music store. We talked for a while and he seemed nice enough. I don't know how it came about, but it turned out I would be going to the same school as him. He offered to show me around when the year started and I gratefully accepted his offer. In addition to that news Edward told me he went to Phoenix High with 'Ally', I cringed at the name and some of his other friends. At least I now knew some people that went there. Just as our shift was ending Edward pulled me aside claiming he had to talk to me. We walked into the storeroom where it was quiet and Eric said he'd manage the last two customers. Once we were inside Edward seemed a bit antsy. He kept shifting from foot to foot and avoiding my gaze.

"Bella, there's something I want to ask you." I looked at him and nodded hoping that would reassure him to continue.

"Well, every year my family and close friends hold a Halloween party. Everyone from school goes and it's sort of a way to start the year. I was sort of wondering…" He paused so I smiled hoping he would continue "I was wondering if you'd be my date?" I looked at him shocked.

"Edward, shouldn't you take you're girlfriend?" He looked at me confused.

"What girlfriend?" What the fuck? This was just getting more confusing by the second. He looked at me before saying something that surprised me.

"If you're talking about Tanya she's just some girl I went on a pity date with, and now she clings to be like an insect. I wish I could get rid of her but it's unlikely." Now this was fucked. He goes on pity dates with women and kisses other people when he has a girlfriend?

"W-What about Alice, Ally?" He burst out laughing almost knocking boxes over with his boisterous behaviour.

"Ally, is my twin sister. She's the one that plans everything and makes everyone else, do the hard labour." Well I wasn't expecting that. I smiled at him and relief washed over his face.

"So, will you be my date, New Girl?" I laughed at his pet nickname for me.

"Yea, sure. Do I have to buy a costume? Does it have to match yours?" I had a million questions for him, and in a short matter of time I knew the answers to all of them. I found out that, Alice had a costume for me because she always bought sets. I would be going as a female cop and I was to be at their house 5 hours earlier, then the party started. It seemed ridiculous but Edward reassured me it was necessary.

By the time we had finished talking Eric had closed the store and we were ready to go home. Edward drove me home again because it was already late. I had the next two days off so Edward gave me his address. I would meet him there at 2pm in three days.

"Okay thanks." I gave Edward a quick wave as I stepped away from the car and headed towards the house.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon." He gave me a panty dropping crooked grin and drove away. I walked up to the house and collapsed on the floor as soon as I closed the door. I knew my feelings for Edward were stronger then the need of just being friends. But I wasn't sure how he felt. Sure he initiated the kiss yesterday but who knew with boys? I got up from my position on the floor and had a glass of water from the kitchen. I then went upstairs and go ready for bed. I logged onto my computer and checked my e-mails. I had been expecting something for a while now but still nothing. I shut down the laptop and headed off to bed. As soon as I lay down and my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

EPOV

As I left Bella's house I was picturing her in the skimpy cop outfit Alice, no doubt got for her. I was so happy that she said yes, I was scared she might reject me. I couldn't handle having to stoop down to slut level and ask one of the skanks. It would boost their ego too much. As I drove home on the quiet Wednesday night many thoughts were going through my mind. I decided to take the next two days off work I had, just to relax. I knew Saturday night, when the party was I would most likely get smashed and I needed to rest up. I entered the house and saw everyone sitting around the plasma t.v, in the living room. They were watching some movie. I gave a quick greeting to them and made my way to my room. I plugged my ipod in and just let the words of the music consume me. Just as my eye lids were closing I heard a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in." I invited who ever was asking permission. Slowly the door opened and Jasper walked in.

"Hey man, what are you up to?" He asked casually, walking forward to sit on the end of my bed.

"Nothing much just chilling out before the 'big day'." I mimicked Alice's voice and Jasper laughed at my terrible imitation and just shook his head.

"Yea, I wish I could just hang out, but Alice has me doing every tiny job. I swear she's a slave driver that woman." He chuckled to himself, like I said, totally whipped.

"Well, she's your girlfriend." He frowned at me; I guess he was hoping for some assistance. "Jasper don't pout like that, it makes you look like a girl."

"Hey, fuck you Edward at least I'm getting some." He was such a child, a-what did he say?

"What the fuck you and Alice?" He just nodded. "Oh, god I did not need to know that, I think I'm going to be sick." I quickly faked running to the bathroom, holding in the vomit.

"That's right you run Edward." I came back into my room 5 minutes later, turns out I needed to pee while I was in there. "So the infamous Edward Cullen returns."

"Jasper, do me a favour and leave my room. Your presence is not appreciated here. And next time Jazz, keep your thoughts to yourself. You may be my best friend but you just went over the line." He grinned at me on his way out where he collided with Alice. Luckily he caught her before any serious damage was done, no one wants an angry pixie.

"Aw, baby I'm so sorry are you all right?" He kept checking her body to make sure no bodily harm was done. I knew he was just taking the chance to perv on Alice with her skimpy pyjamas on, sick man.

"Yes, Jasper I'm fine." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Okay, sorry I didn't see you coming, your brother was telling me off."

"What's new?" They both laughed and then he let her go and headed off down the hallway after giving her a quick kiss. I cringed at the site; I hated lovesick people and especially when the 'people' included my sister.

"Alice, could you please put some clothes on?" She giggled at my awkwardness towards her.

"Edward I'll just be here for a minute and then I'm off. Have you asked that 'girl' yet?" Fuck she was persistent, I'd give her that much.

"Um… yeah I have actually and she said yes. I told her to be here at 2pm on Saturday." She beamed at me the same way Esme always did.

"Ooo goodie, what's her name?" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella Swan." She looked at me quizzically then continued talking.

"I've never heard of her, does she go to our school?"

"She just moved here and yes this coming year she will be attending our school. Hopefully she'll meet a few people from there at the party. There's nothing like fresh meat at an over-populated high school." Alice just nodded.

"What's she like?" I described Bella best I could for Alice, but I knew my words would never compare to her actual self.

"Aw she sounds really nice and pretty, I'm off to bed. Nighty night." She came over to me and gave me a hug, I tried to stay as far away from her exposed body as possible.

"Night Ally." She headed out and shut my door behind her; she knew how I liked it. I plugged my ipod back in hoping for some peace and quiet for the rest of the night. Well that was wishful thinking, just as I was getting back to relaxing, I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace started vibrating from my phone. All I could think was one thing, that fucking bitch, I was going to kill Tanya. I decided to leave it go to voicemail. After the 6th time of her calling I finally answered it hoping to get my message across.

"What Tanya?" I spat into the phone.

"Eddy, why are you so angry?" Was her voice naturally whiny?

"Tanya you called, what do you want?" Fuck she was a dipshit.

"Oh yea-" She laughed loudly like she had just remembered her birthday or something. " Um… I was just wondering when you were going to ask me to the Halloween Bash?" What the fuck? This chick was so fucked up it was beyond comprehensible.

"Tanya, I'm not taking you as my date to it. I never have and I never will. And besides I already got a date." I smirked into the phone, suck on that bitch.

"What!?" She shouted into the phone.

"Would you like me to repeat it a bit slower?" I didn't wait for a response" Tanya… I'm… not… taking…-" Before I could finish she interrupted me.

"I know what you said, but who did you ask!?" She demanded to know.

"No one you know, and even if you did know her it's none of your business. Tanya just do us all a favour and fuck off!" She fumed at the phone. "And you know what we can make that one better, don't even turn up at the party." I could tell she was pissed, I could practically see steam coming out my end of the phone.

"You know what Edward Sleaze Cullen. I'll come to the party and I'll be the hottest thing there. And then we'll see who's jealous." I chuckled at the phone.

"Okay Tanya you do that, and stop calling this number. I'm blocking you from my call list and deleting your number. Just get a life." Before I could hear what she had to say I hang up and quickly did what I'd said I would. She would probably turn up at the party wearing a skirt you could see her ass hanging out of and a top that made her boobs look saggy. And then the only thing that would be jealous is the dog that is looking for a quick hump in the corner.

I put my phone on silent so no one, and I mean no one could bother me, for the rest of the night. I chucked it onto my desk and hoped off my bed. I headed towards the kitchen hoping to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Just as I was about to open the door I heard a cough from behind me. I jumped and turned around with the closet thing I could find to defend myself.

"Edward, a French stick is not going to help you if I were a robber." He chuckled to himself and I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding. I put my food weapon down and relaxed.

"Carlisle you fucking scared me." He stood up and walked towards me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I was just grabbing some food before I head off to bed," I smiled at him.

"I didn't expect to see you tonight, what shift are you on tomorrow?"

"I'll be here in the morning and I'll leave for work just before lunch." Carlisle was a doctor so I never knew when I was going to see him. He worked his ass off, that's for sure.

"Okay well, I just came downstairs for some water. I'm heading off to bed it's been a long day." He nodded at me.

"Yeah, I'll be heading up too, you know how Esme gets when she has to wait," Oh god, please tell me my father did not just make a sexual innuendo.

"Oh… okay, bye Carlisle." I quickly ran upstairs fucking scared to hear anymore of what he had to say. I continued getting ready for bed and hoped in finally relaxing. I fell asleep having thoughts of Bella coming here for the Halloween Bash.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be the preparation for the Halloween Bash and the actual party. Please review and tell me everything you want to. What have you guys worn for Halloween? Reviews are better then sexual innuendos from Carlisle. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 5 Party Time

Chapter 5 – Party Time

**A/N- **Sorry updates have been slower then usual. I've had quite a bit on and kind of got swept away with time. When I go back to school in 11 days updates will be about once a week. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers I appreciate you taking the time for this story. Any advice/criticism is welcomed and I will take into account what you have said. Also in this chapter I give Mandav some credit for giving me some ideas. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**If I forget to get the door**

**Remind you that you're beautiful**

**I know my detail requires more attention**

**If I ever hurt you it's not my intention **

**Cause we're gonna make our mistakes**

**Find out how much your heart can take **

**But I know that you got my back**

**And baby I got yours.**

-Guy Sebastian and Jordan Sparks, Art of Love

BPOV

The two days I had off went really fast and before I knew it I was heading towards the Cullen house. Alice was apparently going to give me a makeover and make me look like a super model. I had never been to a full throttle Halloween party so this was a first time experience for me. I didn't know why I was so nervous, but when I got to the house my nerves seemed to double, if that was possible. I knocked on the door quietly hoping that someone would hear it. Just as I was about to raise my hand up to knock again a tallish blonde boy opened the door. He gave me a bright smile, which made me feel a bit better already.

"Hi, you must be Bella." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I gave him my hand hesitantly.

"Yes, um… I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend/slave and Edward's best friend." I laughed at his comment; I had heard that Alice was quite the bossy one.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too, let me take you upstairs to Edward and he can give the introductions." He started walking away and I took that as my queue to follow him. The house was massive and that was probably the understatement of the year. I went up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway before Jasper stopped at a door.

"His all yours." I thanked him for his assistance and he left and entered another room a few doors down. I timidly knocked on the doorway and waited for a reply. The door opened slowly and I saw Edward standing there in all his glory. He beamed at me once he saw who it was.

"Bella, you're here." He looked surprised; maybe he thought I was going to bail.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled up at him. He pulled me into a hug.

"I hope you're ready for Alice injured torture." He chuckled to himself and I looked at him warily. "I'm just joking you'll love Alice, everyone does." He grabbed my hand and took me into his room. I looked around, amazed to see how clean it was in comparison to his disheveled look. "Well… this is my room, nothing special." I laughed with him this time.

"Well I think it's nice, simple but nice." I smiled at me and he returned it with confidence. We sat down on his bed and looked at each other in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was good, peaceful. We talked for a few minutes about what we did in the last couple of days, until we were interrupted by a timid knock at the door. A petite girl walked into the room, she was stunning. I was looking at her awestruck. She beamed at me and ran over and gave me a hug.

"Hi, I'm Alice and you must me Bella!" She was so enthusiastic, and her bubbly mood just made you grin.

"Yes, I'm the infamous Bella." She gave me a laugh.

"Well we've heard some things about you, all good." She pulled my hand and I got up. I was a bit taller then her but not considerably much. "Come with me you'll be spending the next few hours in my room. I'm going to make you the bell of the ball, pun intended." We both laughed and Edward sat staring at us with a shit eating grin. "Now let's get started, Edward just get dressed on your own and I'll come and get you when you're needed." She pulled me along and I gave Edward a small wave and continued down the hallway into the room Jasper had previously entered. I saw an amazing looking girl sitting on the couch in what I was guessing was Alice's room. She had long blonde hair and she looked like a model.

"That's just Rosalie." Alice laughed. The girl looked up from her phone and smiled at me. She got up and walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie as Alice told you."

"Hi, I'm Bella." I felt like a 'Plain Jane' in the midst of her. Alice's voice pulled me out of my stupor.

"Bella, we have so much to do. First the costume then hair and make up. Oh I'm so excited!"

EPOV

It had been 3 hours and none of the girls had emerged from the room. I saw some beauticians go in but no one else dare entered. Unless you wanted to feel the wrath of Alice Cullen you stayed away from that room, until you were called upon. I was beginning to feel anxious about seeing Bella. I didn't know what my little pixie sister had in store for her. I knew he costume would be matching mine, which excited me in a way. Alice usually got the girls costumes fucking reveling. I wasn't planning on changing into my costume anytime soon so I walked downstairs to the living room. There I found Jasper and Emmett playing Play Station to occupy there time. I dumped myself down onto the closest couch, Jasper turned around and gave me a weak smile, he looked exhausted. The house was pumped out with decorations and everything looked great.

"Hey Jazz-min, how's the party preparations going?" I laughed at my private joke and he scowled at me.

"Good thanks Edwin." He grinned at me. "When are you planning on getting ready? I know Alice wants me in her room, dressed in 1 hour."

"Okay, you're totally whipped and I'm going to get ready when I feel like it." I smirked at him and he just shook his head. Another hour passed and Emmett and Jasper had retreated to Alice's room. I decided I should probably go and get ready seeing as the party started soon. I walked upstairs heading towards my room.

"EDWARD CULLEN! You are in big trouble! Why aren't you changed yet?" Alice huffed at me with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a nurse's outfit with a garter dress and thigh high stockings. She was really going all out this year. Alice knew just how to put the right amount of attention on herself.

"I was just going now Ally, calm it down."

"Don't Ally me and I will not calm it down the party starts in 45 minutes so hurry up. And when you're done changing meet me in my room." She stalked off back down the hallway and into her room, where she closed the door behind her. I walked into my room and found the outfit I had to wear tonight. I quickly changed and gave myself a once over in the mirror. Once I was happy with my appearance I trudged over to Alice's room. Everyone was there, expect for Bella. I was a bit disappointed I didn't get to see her before the party but I guess Alice planned it that way. Alice had Jasper in a doctor's outfit, which suited him quite well and matched Alice perfectly. Emmett was wearing a football players uniform and Rosalie was dressed in a cheerleading outfit. Everyone looked so well coordinated; I just with Bella was there. I knew she would fit in perfectly with our group.

"Edward, come over here I need to fix your hair." I sat down in a chair in front of a vanity mirror Alice had set out. She started fiddling with my hair, but it couldn't be tamed. I laughed at her attempt and she just scowled at me. She took the hat from my lap and placed it on my head. She tried to work on that for a bit tilting it and the looking in the mirror. After about 15 minutes she got it right and was happy with herself. After everyone had their costumes perfect and Alice was happy with her work she sent Jasper, Emmett and I downstairs, to greet guests. She said something about the girls needing to make an appearance later on; still no sign of Bella though by the time I had to leave the room. A few moments after we had arrived down stairs the doorbell rang. I took the liberty of answering it seeing as it was my house. There were about 50 kids just waiting to get into the house, some carrying beer and others came empty handed.

I decided to leave the door open after the bell had been rang for the 10th time. I then got a drink to loosen up for the rest of the night and just relax. After about my 6th beer I sat down on one of the couches, and just reflected on my relationship with Bella; until an annoying slut decided to interrupt me.

"Hi Eddy." She said in her annoying whiny voice.

"Tanya seriously, just fuck off." She pouted which made her look like a duck. I started laughing at the image in my mind of Tanya waddling around like an animal.

"But Eddy Bear I got all dressed up for you." I hadn't even noticed her costume so I scanned her body. She was wearing some skanky hooker's outfit and looked like she just stepped out of the local brothel.

"Tanya, leave me alone. Go and hook up with Mike Newton or something." I slurred I didn't have time for her.

"But I don't want Mike I want you." Here we go with the pouting again.

"Tanya, do you not get the message, I-" I couldn't finish my sentence because at that moment Bella descended the stairs. I quickly jumped up from the couch and made my way over to her. The word beautiful didn't even describe her she looked amazing. She was dressed in a naughty cop outfit that was a tight fit and short but didn't make her look like a skank. I was practically drooling at her feet.

BPOV

I was so fucking scared to walk down the stairs. Alice had told me to count to twenty after Rosalie and she had walked down and then I should follow. I was about to chicken out when I reached the top of the stairs. But then I saw Edward in all his glory making his way over to me. That picked my confidence right up and I made my decent down the stairs towards him. When I reached him he was just staring at me not saying a word. I was starting to get worried that he thought I looked like a slut so I shied away a bit. Just as I was about to walk off he shook his head and smiled at me. He stuck his arm out for me to take and I happily accepted.

"You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear, I could feel his breath on my neck, which made me shiver. I grinned up at him glad that he approved of my attire. I took that time as a chance to give him the once over. He looked good too. In his shirt and tight fitting pants which hugged his ass nicely. At that moment in time I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, not to be cheesy or anything. He led me into a quiet corner of the dance floor and faced my body towards him.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" If I didn't know any better I would think Edward was nervous. Well that was okay because I was too. All these people surrounding us were going to be my new classmates. I had to make a good first impression.

"Yes please." He quickly nodded at me and walked off towards the drink table. I waited patiently for him to return with something that would loosen me right up. I was watching him from a far when someone stepped into my view of Edward. I stepped aside thinking the person was just dancing there, but when the body moved along with me I started to think differently. I walked away hoping to find somewhere else quiet before a hand grabbed me and turned me around.

"Are you Bella?" A black haired whiny voiced girl asked me.

"Yes, and who are you?" She peered at me.

"I'm your worst nightmare." What the fuck? I didn't even know this girl.

"Um… I think you must be mistaken, I've never met you before." I was trying to be polite but it was getting difficult.

"No, I know exactly who you are, you're the boyfriend snatcher." Just at that moment Edward approached us. He went to hand me my drink but Tanya snatched it out of his hand.

"I hope you're happy Miss Bitch." She sneered at me and then threw the drink at me. It hit my chest mainly and I got some on my face.

"Tanya, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Edward screamed and stood in front of me in a protective position.

"THAT BITCH THERE…" She pointed to be and took a step closer. And by this point there was a big group of people standing around and gawking. "SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND AND ITS TIME FOR REVENGE!"

"Tanya calm the fuck down! I was never your boyfriend and I never will be! Get that through you pea sized head." Edward was trying to tell Tanya but she didn't seem to want to listen. I stood there drenched it god knows what was in that punch. Edward turned around and faced me.

"We'll have to get you out of those clothes otherwise you'll be sticky for the rest of the night. If you want to stay that is, I don't blame you if you want to go." He had a disappointed look on his face. "Let me talk to Alice and see if she has any clothes for you." He went to walk off and just as he took the slightest step to the left Tanya came charging. She took a swing at me and clipped me in the jaw. I stumbled backward into a table and fell to the floor, hitting the back of my head on the way down.

"OH MY GOD TANYA, YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!" I could hear shouting and people rushing about but I just kept my eyes closed. I could smell the blood and I started feeling wheezy. I didn't know what was happening and I hadn't a clue how long I was lying on the floor, but when I opened my eyes I saw Edward looking down at me. I smiled at him and touched his face.

"You're really beautiful you know that?" He chuckled at me and grabbed my hand.

"I think someone's lost a little too much blood."

"No really you are and you have the most wonderful green eyes." I don't know where all my confidence was coming from.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to carry you upstairs and you can get changed and lie down for a bit."

"But all the blood?"

"I fixed that up it's not a massive cut but I bandaged it up. You were slightly passed out when I was doing it." He laughed again and picked me up into his arms.

"Edward you don't need to carry me I can walk." I whined.

"If you say so." He put me down and I stumbled a bit but then straightened out. I was in desperate need of a drink so I made my way over to the drinks table. I took the closest glass I could find and filled in with punch. I downed in a hurry then had another two before my quench was satisfied. I could hear Edward chuckling behind me and I turned around in a huff.

"What are you laughing at?" I peered at him. "And also where's that slut Tanya, I've got something for her." I smirked.

"Um… Bella, Tanya got kicked out. Alice gave her something from you already. She shouldn't bother you again but if she does just tell me." I said okay but it came out more as ho-kay. I stumbled my way towards the stairs and attempted climbing them, which was hopeless.

"Bella, how about I give you a piggy back up the stairs?" That sounded like a plan. I nodded and Edward positioned himself so I could jump on.

EPOV

When Bella fucking jumped on my back I thought I was going to explode. I could feel every inch of her against me and it was getting dangerous. I took the stairs steadily trying to hold onto Bella and the banister at the same time. We finally made it to the top and I carried her into my room and plopped her down on my bed. She crawled to the top of the bed and lay her head down on one of my pillows. She was still so adorable even with the bandage on in her drunken state. I was going to fucking kill Tanya in that instant she punched Bella. That was until Alice grabbed me and told me she would handle the situation. I took care of Bella's wound and made sure she was all right.

I sat down next to Bella on my bed and just watched her for a little while. After a while she grunted and turned towards me.

"Bella?" I tried waking her she need a shower and my sheets were getting all sticky.

"Mmm… Edward." She smiled lazily and moved her body closer to me. Fuck!

"Bella, you need to get up." I tried shaking her slightly.

"Edward? Can you carry me to the shower?" I saw no harm in that so I hauled her over my shoulder.

"Oh this is fun horsy." She hung upside down and started neighing. Fuck this was hilarious. I had to see Bella drunk in a better situation. She smacked my ass a few times willing me to go faster. When we made it to the bathroom I put her down on the toilet seat.

"Bella I'll be back in a second, I'm going to get some towels for you." I left the room and searched the linen closet for something. I returned quickly and walked into the bathroom to find a half naked Bella.

"Edward" She slurred. "I'm ready for a shower." She was wearing a black lace underwear set that went straight to my dick.

"Um… let me get Alice." I didn't want to take advantage of Bella in this situation. I went down the hallway to Alice's room and told her the situation. She told me she'd handle it and she sent me on my way. For the next hour people started leaving and by the time in was 1 am everyone had left. We started cleaning but I still had not seen Alice or Bella.

I decided to just kick back for a bit on the couch and wait. I started to doze off after the long night when Alice retreated down the stairs. She walked towards me and sat down on the coffee table facing me. She had a worried look on her face but nothing extreme.

"Alice what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, well, it's Bella…"

* * *

**A/N- **Okay please don't hate me for leaving it there. I was going to make it into one long chapter but decided not to. Does anyone have any song recommendations for future chapters? If your song gets picked you will get credit in first A/N. Please review. You know where the button is :D. Reviews are better then being punched in the face by Tanya.


	7. Chapter 6 Man Eater

Chapter 6 – Man Eater

**A/N- **So I had a few people anxious for this chapter to be put up due to the cliffhanger at the end of the last one. Well here it is! I hope it's up to your expectations :D

* * *

**You're just so far away**

**I wish there was something I could say**

**If I could rest in your arms today**

**Then I would feel like I'm home**

-Josh Kelley, A Call Away

EPOV

"What the fuck? What's wrong with Bella?" I was starting to panic.

"I'm telling you it's nothing Edward she just fell asleep on your bed and I just think you should leave her there. She's pretty zonked and she needs her rest."

"Oh, I thought it was something serious. Fuck you scared me for a second Ally." I let out a sigh of relief and lay back into the couch.

"Sorry buddy. I'm going to bed you should too I think." She got up and left before I could question her about where I was going to sleep. Of course I had to go back to my room to grab my pajamas and a blanket but whether I was going to sleep there or not, I didn't know. Would Bella be uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed? She probably wouldn't even notice if she's passed out. I made my way up to my room, it was pitch black and I didn't want to wake Bella up by turning on the light. I stumbled around for a bit trying to find my desk and maybe a chair I could sit down on. Before I knew it I was falling flat on my face after tripping on something that was on the floor.

"Fuck." I hissed into the carpet. I got up slowly not wanting to make anymore noise.

"Who's there?" I heard Bella whisper in a sleepy voice. Fuck why did I have to wake her up?

"Bella, it's just me Edward."

"Edward, what are you doing in my room?" What the fuckery? What was I doing in her room?

"Last time I checked this was my room unless you decided to take it from me" I chuckled. I think recognition dawned on her because she made an 'oh' sound.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't realize I must have passed out." I heard a rustling noise and an 'ouch'. I decided it was time to turn on the light and see what was going on. Bella was trying to find her belongings in a haste. But when I saw her I stopped everything, including breathing. She was wearing my football t-shirt with CULLEN printed on the back and sweat pants, and in that moment I knew I wanted Bella to be mine. My feelings for her were still unclear and I sure as hell didn't know how she felt about me.

"Bella go back to bed, it's fine I'll sleep on the couch." I started gathering my flannel pants.

"Oh don't be silly Edward I should be heading home anyway."

"What and walk in the dark at…" I looked at my clock "at 2:30 in the morning, I don't think so Bella."

"Well then I'll sleep on the couch, it's fine really?" God she was stubborn.

"No just sleep in my bed you'll hurt you back if you sleep downstairs, on the couch."

"Fine, then we'll share the bed." She smiled at me, triumphant that she had come up with that idea.

"Only if you're sure, I don't want to make you uncomfortable?" I asked as more of a question.

"It's fine Edward, we're old enough to know that I won't get cooties from you. Although, who knows that other horrible dieses I could catch from you." I laughed at her comment. I also knew that I was old enough to be a horny teenage boy.

"Okay, I'll be back in a second, I need to change and brush my teeth. Do you want to do yours? I have a spare brush in the bathroom." She nodded and followed me into my bathroom where previous memories flooded my mind, of a half naked Bella. "Just wait here one second." She waited patiently outside the door while I threw on my pajama pants and took off my t-shirt. I chucked my clothes into the laundry basket and opened the door for Bella to enter. She stood staring at me so I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Bella? You there?" She blinked a few times and smiled at me.

"Yea, sorry still a bit sleepy."

"You got to stop apologizing love and did you enjoy the view of my well defined abs?" I smirked and she flushed, a bit embarrassed and quickly entered the bathroom to avoid my gaze. I bent down to look into the cupboard trying to find Bella the spare toothbrush. I found the stupid green thing and handed it to her.

"Green, my favorite color." She beamed at me.

"Hey Edward, what's your favorite color?" Before I knew what I was saying I just blurted something out.

"Brown, chocolate brown." Whenever I thought of that color images of Bella's hair and eyes came to mind.

"Okay." She gave me a weak smile and I walked towards the sink and applied toothpaste to my brush and then offered Bella some. We brushed in silence before I left the bathroom to let Bella do whatever girlie things she did in there. She came out about 5 minutes later and sat down on my bed.

"I didn't know you play guitar." She looked towards my acoustic instrument leaning against the wall.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Bella." I smiled at her; I didn't mean to come across as rude.

"Well I'm hoping I can learn a lot more about you in the near future. Will you play for me one day?"

"Yea, one day." I smiled at her and came and sat beside her on my bed. I pulled her into a hug because I felt I needed to be closer to her.

"I'm sorry about Tanya, Bella. I didn't know she was that crazy." I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her on her jaw, where she had coped a good hit. But after I kissed her once I couldn't stop. I left a trail of little kisses along her jaw, and up her cheek until I reached her lips, where I touched them ever so lightly. She deepened the kiss and it felt like pure bliss for a few short seconds. We both pulled away at the same time and she had a goofy grin on her face and I probably mirrored her.

"We should probably go to sleep, you've had a rough night." I walked over to my side of the bed and hopped in under the duvet. She got in too after a few moments of hesitation. I turned around and reached for my lamp and switched it off. I then rolled over and faced Bella. The moonlight captured her beauty and she looked so surreal.

"Goodnight Bella." I smiled at her and she returned it with a toothy grin.

"Goodnight Edward." She closed her eyes and I just watched her because she was so peaceful. I guess I had been staring for too long because she opened her eyes.

"What are you staring at Edward? I can feel you eyes burning into my head." I chuckled lightly.

"You, you're so beautiful." She laughed quietly and snuggled closer to my chest. I held her close and fell asleep to the smell of strawberries.

~*~

BPOV

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Edward was hovering over me and tracing light circles on my breast. My erratic breathing was getting heavier and I nodded a silent yes. He positioned himself over me and…

What the fuck? I woke up with a start, my heart was pounding. I looked around the room for any sign of recognition. It all came back to me when I felt my head pounding and a bandage on my jaw. I looked to my right where I saw Edward in his sleeping form. I stared at him in awe and that's when I knew, my feelings for Edward were stronger then the want to be friends. At that moment he grunted and turned towards me. He looked so peaceful, yet so full of life. I brushed some hair out of his eyes and smiled at my accomplishment. I decided now would be a good time to get up and take a look at myself in the mirror. I knew whatever I was going to see was not going to be pretty. Just as I was about to get up a hand yanked me back down to bed.

"You're not getting away that easy, sleeping beauty." He grinned at me.

"Well does that make you my prince?" He chuckled and nodded his head into the pillow.

"I guess so. Now that I'm your prince you must obey me and come back to bed." How could I refuse him?

"But Edward it's the afternoon already." He continued to yank on my hand.

"I don't care, my fair lady, you must come back to bed." I laughed and quickly hopped back under the warm blankets.

"Mmm it's nice and warm." He rolled over so he was closer to me. He took my face in his hands and continued to look at me. I traced my finger along his jaw and felt the reminiscence, of someone who hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"You need a shave, you're starting to look like a bum." He let go of my face and moved onto his back.

"Yea, I was planning on doing it today." There was silence for a few moments. "Bella, do you feel this? This connection we have?" I nodded my head but realized Edward wasn't looking at me any longer.

"Yes I do. It's nice. I always feel safe when I'm with you." He pulled me against his chest, which I wasn't expecting. I landed with an 'oof' and he laughed.

"Bells, we're having a Barbeque here this afternoon and we usually swim and just hang out. We're just taking it easy after last night's escapades. So whatcha say about coming? I mean you don't have to come or anything if you don't want to." He started rambling and I knew he was nervous. I just faced him and gave him a kiss. I took that moment to get up seeing as Edward was in a daze.

"Edward, I'll come but I need to go home for a few hours and shower and do some other shit Renee has me doing." I grabbed my clothes off Edwards chair, which Alice had kindly folded and put there. I made my way to the bathroom and quickly changed. I had so much on my mind and I needed to get home and just relax for a while. I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward sitting at his desk with his back facing me. I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck, from the back.

"I'm gonna be off now, I'll see you at, what 1ish?" I leaned my chin on his shoulder. He smiled up at me and nodded.

"Yep, 1 sound's good."

"Okay, I'll see you then." I kissed him on the cheek and went to gather my bag off the floor.

"Wait Bella, how are you getting home?"

"I borrowed Renee's car last night." He nodded and got up. He walked towards me and pulled me into a hug. "What was that for?" He looked me in the eye.

"I really am sorry about Tanya last night. And thank you for coming as my date last night." He gave me a genuine smile and released me from his death grip.

"It's alright, I had fun expect for the Tanya part. You Cullen's really know how to throw a party."

"Yep that's us, and we throw an even better barbeque. Oh and Bella bring your bathers." He winked at me and I shook my head. I gave him a quick wave and left the room and headed toward the front door. Jasper was lounging on the couch and I said bye to him before I managed to leave the house.

EPOV

Alice had me running around for the rest of the day setting up for the barbeque. It didn't give me much time to think about Bella and how our relationship had taken on a new view last night. I could defiantly say we were more than friends. And I knew I wanted it to be like that. Why were girls so difficult to figure out? I figured I could talk to Jasper, cause his a guy and he knows all about that sappy shit.

Before I knew it everyone was arriving for the barbeque and Emmett and Jasper were already fighting over who was going to cook. Fuck, this happened every time. And last time it did the meat ended up in the pool and in Jaspers hair. It was fuck funny and it left us hungry and Alice was pissed. I'm thinking this time Jasper will just back off, he doesn't want meat hair for the next 5 days. I decided to lounge out on the chairs with a beer and just enjoy the sun. Holidays would be ending soon and that meant back to school and more paper work. I usually slacked off and some of the teachers would let me get away with it. But being my second final year I knew I needed to sit my fucking ass down and do some work. I closed my eyes and let my inner girl, as Jasper would say, work on my tan.

I had been resting for a while when a weight sat down on my legs. I was fucking pissed; Alice couldn't leave me alone for 5 fucking minutes.

"Alice, I swear to fucking god. If you don't get off me in 3 seconds you're going in the pool." I was covering my eyes with my arm because of the glare of the sun. She was still squirming on me and laughing but she wouldn't get up. I grabbed her and walked the three steps to the pool and threw her in. I heard a yelp and splashing before I laughed in hysterics.

"That's what you get little sis." I finally took the chance to see my damage to Alice, when I saw Bella floundering around in the pool, in her clothes. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry Bells I thought you were Alice. Why didn't you say anything?" I quickly jumped in the pool and swam over to her. "Are you alright? And fuck your clothes are still on!" She laughed quietly.

"I'm fine Edward, you big mammoth." She splashed water into my face.

"Oh, I'm a mammoth now? Well fine then Bella Jella." What the fuck? It was the first thing that came to my mind that rhymed with Bella.

"That's it." She swam forward and attacked me with the water surrounding us. I started splashing her back and continued until my arms ached. When we finally stopped we were both laughing so hard and Bella was finding it hard to keep herself above water. I held her by the waist to keep her afloat.

"It seems we have a situation here Bella." I looked down at her soaked clothes and could see the outline of the bikini underneath.

"Hmm, it seems we do Edward." She started peeling off her top and chucked it onto the edge of the pool. "One piece off, once piece to go." She chuckled to herself and started maneuvering herself so she could get her shorts off. She eventually got them off and they ended up in the pile along with the shorts. She pouted at me and faked a sad face.

"Aw Bells don't be like that. You know I didn't mean to throw you in the pool. I thought you were Alice. So turn that frown upside down." I put on an all cheery voice and plastered a fake smile and pushed her cheeks up so it looked like she was smiling. "That' a girl." She tried squirming away but I only held onto her tighter.

"Edward I swear to god… if you don't let go of me this second." She was moving more frantically now, but her attempts at escaping still failed. Somehow we ended up too close and bumped heads from the extravagant movements.

"Ow Bella baby, I'm only human, are you trying to hurt me?" I rubbed my forehead and she laughed.

"Aw, come here sweetheart." She kept up the role-play. She kissed my forehead and smiled. "All better Eddy." She had picked up on the nickname from Alice and I swear I was going to kill her.

"Thanks Bells, it's all better now." I dunked her under the water and lifted her up quickly. I smirked at her and she growled at me.

"That's it Edward, I'm getting out." She swam to the steps and got out of the pool in a hurry, before I could stop her. She gathered up her wet clothes and walked around in search of a towel. I was mesmerized by Bella in a red fuck hot bikini. Sure I had seen her in her underwear, by accident. But this was different and I couldn't help but stare. I chose now to get out of the pool because the barbeque would be ready soon. I saw Rosalie sun baking on a lounge with her eyes closed, I saw the opportunity and I took it. I walked by her and shook my hair. Droplets of water flicked all over her and you could see the anger rising in her. She got up in one swift movement and walked towards me.

"Edward, I'm going to fucking kill you." She prodded me in the chest with her perfectly manicured nail. "If you come anywhere near me again with your shabby hair, I will personally castrate you." She sneered at me.

"Rosalie there's no need to be like that. If you wanted to get that close to my junk you could have just asked." I smirked at her and she made gagging noises.

"Don't kid yourself Eddy." She gave me a sickly sweet smile. I chose now to walk off and I flipped her the bird. I went inside and brought towels out for everyone and chucked them on the table. I kept one for me and handed another one to Bella. She gave me an appreciative smile. I took up my previous position on the chair and layback enjoying the rest of the day.

"FOOD'S READY!" Emmett yelled and I shot up. I was fucking starved from all that swimming. I grabbed a plate and took whatever Emmett gave me. I sat down and started shoveling the food into my mouth. At least the food was edible this time. I flash of red caught my eye and I looked up from my plate. Bella was going to sit on the ground to eat because there were no more seats. Emmett had taken up three, two for himself and his fat ass, and one for his plate. Fucking hog. I wasn't having any of that shit.

"Bells, come sit here." I patted the spot at the end of my lounge. She got up warily, trying not to spill any of her food. She walked over and sat down.

"Thanks." She smiled at me and I returned it eagerly. We sat chatting and eating for a while. Alice decided it was a good time to play her ipod on full blast. She got up and started dancing to Replay by I-YAZ. Jasper was just staring at her flabbergasted and Emmett was looking at Rosalie suggestively. She took that as her queue to stand up and dance with Alice. Now both Jasper and Emmett were staring open mouthed at them. Bella was nibbling her food nervously; she knew exactly what Alice was going to do.

"Bella, come and dance with us. Show us your moves." She shimmied her way over and grabbed Bella by the hand. Bella tried to resist but I gave her a little push to help Alice. Sure, I wanted to see Bella dance so why not help Alice with her plan? Bella turned around as she was being led away and glared at me. I just blew her a kiss and she faced back to the front. I started watching her and was amazed at how well she actually danced. She even fucking grinded on Alice at one stage and you know where that went to. After awhile Bella made a suggestion that the boys should have a dirty dancing contest. Alice thought it was a great idea and tried to make us all get up and dance. I wasn't having any of that shit.

"Aw, come on guys!" Alice whined. "One of you has to go first and dance."

"I vote Edward can go first." Bella chimed in. Once everyone heard her idea it was evident who was going to dance first. Emmett and Jasper yanked me up and dragged me to the tiled area where the girls were previously dancing. I glared at Bella and she winked at me. Alice chose a song and told me to start. Just as the music was starting Bella yelled at me.

"Sorry Eddy baby, paybacks a bitch." She laughed and I scowled.

"Alice I have a better idea. What about partner lap dances?" She clapped in excitement and I knew I had her hook, line and sinker. She pushed Bella towards me and laughed. Bella looked at her quizzically.

"Bella you have to go with Edward, it's the pairing." Bella stumbled towards me and I caught her before she fell flat on her face.

"It seems I saved you again, Bella." I grinned at her and she just shook her head.

"Alice, pass me a chair." Bella called out over the music and Alice obliged easily. Once the chair was positioned and Alice had chosen Man Eater by Nelly Furtado Bella started. She put both hands on my chest and backed me into the chair. I sat down and stared at her in awe. She started walking around the chair lining my upper body with her finger. Once she was standing facing me again she straddled my lap. She gave me a chaste kiss and pulled back quickly. I was getting hard and when Bella re-positioned herself I knew she could feel it too. She smirked but kept up her act and continued the lap dance. Once she was done I was sitting in an uncomfortable position in the chair. I was crossing my legs trying to hide my guilt and Bella was hiding her laughter. I glared at her, which made her burst out in laughter. Everyone turned and looked at her strangely and I took that as a chance to escape. I got up from the chair and sprinted up to my room and slammed the door behind me. I let out a breath and lay my head down on my bed.

"Fuck." I muttered, I had a shit load of pent-up sexual tension. I could hear a boisterous laughter coming from downstairs and that's when I knew the beans had been split. I quickly jumped into the shower and turned it on cold. I needed to relieve myself, and fast. 30 minutes later I exited the bathroom with a clean body and mind. I had gotten my release no thanks to Bella's lap dance and images of her in a red bikini. I was drying my unruly hair when I heard a light knock at the door. I didn't respond and after awhile the door started to open slowly. Bella stepped into my room and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey, sorry about before. I didn't mean to embarrass you." She blushed and tried to hide it by turning her face.

"It's alright, I'm used to the embarrassment and they're like family anyway. But I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that more than you expected." I grinned at her and her blush only intensified.

"Oh, I enjoyed it? What about you Mr. Happy Pants?" Fuck, I knew she would use that against me, for better or worse. I grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. I tickled her until she couldn't breath any longer.

"Edward please…" She tried pleading with me in between breaths. "I… can't…. breath… please…." I continued until I thought I had put her through enough torture. I released her and lay down on my back happy with my accomplishment. Before I knew it Bella was straddling me again and started tickling every spot she could. I fucking wiggled like a worm and couldn't escape her hold. I finally caught he wrists and held them above her head.

"Trying to straddle me again Swan? What's with you tonight? You're such a horny teenager." I smirked and her giveaway blush made a reappearance.

"Shut up Cullen you can't really talk." She pushed down with her pelvis arousing my second hard on for the day." Fuck! Mother fucker! Fuck! Bella was going to be the death of me. And in some sick way I was happy about that. I couldn't fucking take it anymore. I released her hands and pulled her face down towards me. I smashed my lips to hers and for a minute it was a frenzy of tongues, fighting for dominance. I deepened the kiss as far as I could and Bella moaned into my mouth. I rolled us over and pinned her under me on the bed. She looked up at me through hooded, chocolate brown eyes. I was fucking mesmerized by them. I kissed her again but softer, trying not to hurt her too much. I rested my hands on her hips and as progress took place my hands started sliding up. I rubbed circles on the small of her back with my thumbs as we continued out heated make out session. We broke away after awhile and I just stared at Bella in a hazy state of mind. I probably looked really goofy right now but I didn't care. It was like when I was with Bella nothing seemed to matter to me. I could be who I truly was and not care what anyone would think. She was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of.

"Bella…" She put a finger to my swollen lips.

"Shhh…" She rested her head on my chest and I just hugged her there. I never wanted to move from where we were at this moment. We just lay there for a while surrounded by each other and in peace. But there was something that I had to ask Bella.

"Bella?" I didn't know if she had fallen asleep, but I hoped she hadn't.

"Mmm…" She mumbled into my chest and I could feel the vibrations.

"There's something I want to ask you." She still lay against my chest so I put my thumb under her chin and raised her to eye level. "Bella, love…" She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips. "Bella…" Fuck I was nervous I had never asked anyone to be my girlfriend before. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I let it out in one short breath and was relieved once it was off my chest. She looked at me wide eyed and mouth agape.

"Edward I…"

* * *

**A/N- **Okay so… what did you guys think? Please review and tell me your thoughts, questions or queries. Any drunken stories you'd like to share? Reviews are better then Alice dance sessions.


	8. Chapter 7 Dark On Fire

Chapter 7- Only One

**A/N- **So… i went back to school today :(. Updates are going to be slower then usual. Sorry :( Thanks for everyone that's reviewed, alerted or favourited. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It sounds tacky,

But I'm hopeful

There's a reason

That the world turns round,

Through silent sound

**-Dark On Fire, Turin Brakes **

BPOV

I didn't know what to say, I was shocked. Of course I wanted to be Edward's official girlfriend but I wasn't expecting him to ask. I was lost for words.

"Edward I…" I kept trying to put a comprehensible sentence together. "Edward I don't know what to say… yes! Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I beamed at him. He looked so relieved when I answered him and he brought me into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you said yes Bella, I was worried there for a second." He chuckled and I looked at him in awe.

"Yea, I was contemplating if you were hot enough to be my boyfriend." I snickered and he looked worried for a second.

"Well, I guess you decided my handsome looks and stylish taste in clothes were enough for you." We both laughed and he took my hand. He rubbed lazy circles with his thumb on my wrist and I sat in amazement, that I Bella Swan was now Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I was brought out of my day dreaming my Jake's ringtone and shook my head. I quickly reached for my bag on the floor and hit the green button. I gave Edward a 'sorry, I have to take this' look and talked into the phone.

"Hey Jake." I beamed into the phone; nothing could bring my ecstatic mood down.

"Hey Bells! You sound good. How are you?" Jake always caught onto the small things about me.

"I'm really good! How about you? We haven't spoken in awhile." I knew I'd been busy lately and Jake had his hands full with Leah.

"I'm good. Just finished off the motorcycle I've been working on." Jake had always been a grease monkey and he loved fixing anything he could.

"That's great! Are you boys gonna take it for a ride down by the beach?" I could just imagine them mucking around with the bike. My heart lurched at memories and experiences that I might miss out on.

"Yea, we're planning on it, Leah doesn't like me riding it though. I told her I know how to ride a bike but she still gets worried."

"How is Leah? Are you and her working out?" I was so happy Jake had found someone. I knew Leah she would sometimes hang out down the beach with us. She was a nice girl, sometimes quiet.

"She's good and yea our relationship is great. How are you and that Edward guy going?" A few days ago I had told Jake about Edward and he hasn't stopped bugging me since.

"Good, listen Jake I got to go. I'm in the middle of doing something at the moment. I'll talk to you later and give you all the gossip. Love you."

"Okay Bells, love you too." I quickly hit the end button and shoved the phone back into my bag. I looked at Edward and he was staring into his lap fiddling with his thumbs. I crawled onto the bed and made my way towards him. I sat Indian style in front of him and he looked up at me with a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. It seemed the previous mood of excitement and happiness had left the room.

"It's just… a bit awkward when you're talking to your ex-boyfriend and I'm in the room. Sorry it's not really a big deal." He shook his head.

"Edward… do you think Jake is my ex?" I think he had the story wrong and I needed to clarify it for him.

"Yes… Well isn't he?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No. Jake's one of my best friends from Forks." He let out a sigh and smiled at me, confident this time.

"Sorry, I just assumed, with the phone call and all." I smiled at him.

"Were you jealous Edward Cullen?" He shook his head as a reply but I saw a slight pink colour rise in his cheeks. "Aw and you're blushing."

"Bella, you really know how to demean a guys personality and self-esteem." I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"Sorry, but it was so cute." In one swift movement he had me pinned under him on the bed. He was so close I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Bella, if you don't stop making those comments, I'm going to have to show you what it's like to have a real man as your boyfriend." He smirked at me and in some way I was aroused.

"Well then, maybe you should." I said in a breathy voice. He laughed quietly and kissed me on my lips then made his way down my throat. He stopped abruptly and looked me in the eye.

"Not right now sweet heart." He grinned and climbed off me. Ahh what a cock-blocker. I rolled off the bed and walked over to the chair that was pushed into Edward's desk. I stared around the room and caught Edward humming to himself as he put on his shoes. He was bopping his head in a slight manner and I laughed quietly at the scene before me. He looked up abruptly and shook his head with a sly grin. A slight blush crept up onto his cheeks and he looked away pretending that he was interested in his shoe. I stood up and came and sat by him on the bed.

"I have to go into school today and finish my enrolment papers. Renee also wants me to go shopping with her, but I doubt that's going to happen. What's on your agenda today?" I didn't mean to sound needy or anything.

"Um… I got the afternoon shift at Sandy's and me and a few friends are doing to the bar after." I gave him a weak smile I was a little disappointed to say the least but what was I going to do? He put his hand on my knee gently and put his other arm around my waist. "Do you want to come? I mean you don't have to. I just like spending time with you. And we were just going to drink and hang out." He started rambling again and I just laughed quietly.

"Yea, I'll come. But you better not let me drink too much or you'll pay." I smirked at him and he chuckled.

"I'll take care of you, hon. I'll pick you up at 6 and we'll grab something to eat on the way." He took my hand and gently caressed it. I kissed him quickly and left the house to have a fun filled day with enrolment for school and Renee. I internally rolled my eyes at the thought as I started the trek back to my house.

When I had gotten the mail and unlocked the door to the house, I walked in almost stumbling on the package that was in front of the doorway. What the fuck? I ignored the obvious lump and made my way to the kitchen to put the letters and junk mail away. Yet did I know I was going to walk into a disturbing site of Renee and Phil in a 'heated' moment.

"Fuck!" I hadn't realised they would be home yet and I quickly escaped, taking the stairs to my room two at a time. I ran into my room and shut the door and sat down on my bed. God, had those two ever heard of too much PDA. I took out my phone and decided now would be a good time to talk to Jake. I dialled in his number and on the fourth ring a very exasperated Jake picked up. He sounded out of breath and maybe a bit annoyed.

"Hi Jake, is this a bad time?" I winced a bit hoping that his answer would be no.

"Hi, sorry Bells I was just with someone…" Fuck, I bet Leah was there.

"Oh my gosh sorry, I didn't know I'll call back later." I hang up and threw my phone across my bed. I now knew why Jake was slightly out of breath. It seemed like everyone was getting a little something, something today expect for me. I rolled over onto my stomach and just stared out my window looking at nothing.

~*~

By the time I had finished my forms for school and Renee had decided to take me out shopping and for a manicure it was already 5:30. I hadn't even fucking realised the time and I quickly got dressed in a short black dress and heels. I straightened my hair and put on some makeup before inspecting myself in the mirror. I was happy with what I saw and smiled at my reflection. I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs before Edward would have to face Renee or worse Phil. I had almost made it when my mother opened the door with a bright smile on her face. Fuck my life.

"Hi!" She beamed at Edward. "I'm Renee, Bella's mother you must be Edward." She gestured for him to come in. He stepped inside hesitantly and I laughed at the amusement on his face. I walked down the last couple of steps and headed towards the duo.

"Bella." Edward acknowledged me. He looked in a way stunned and I was glad this dress had that affect on him.

"Hi Edward, I see you've met Renee." He nodded slightly and put out his hand for me to take. "Well, Renee I won't be back till late." She smirked at me and waggled her eyebrows. Oh god bad thoughts. I turned away and dragged Edward out the front door. He gave Renee a timid wave on his way out.

"You in rush to be somewhere?" Edward asked and I laughed.

"Yes, to get away from my mother." He chuckled and we kept on walking towards his silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door for me and leant down just before I go it.

"You look so good." He said into my ear and I turned around and kissed him quickly. If I knew my mother she was probably staring out the window spying on us. I got in and buckled up while Edward started the engine. I turned to look at him and smiled. He returned it just as he pulled away from the curb. While we were driving Edward took my hand and we just left it that way for the duration.

We had a quick dinner at a Mexican place and we chatted about stuff in general. When we got in the car I decided to pep talk Edward about tonight.

"You can't let me get drunk, because you know what happened last time." He smirked and I knew he had something planned.

"Oh don't you worry Bella, **I **won't let you get drunk." He accented on the 'I' part and I knew he was up to no good. We arrived and parked about a block away due to the heavy traffic. It was a bit cold and we walked together with Edwards arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him as we walked and caught his common smell of cinnamon, mint and aftershave. When we arrived Edward put his hand on the small of my back and led me in. I looked up at him threw my lashes and he smiled down at me.

"Are you ready Swan?" He smirked.

* * *

**A/N- **Okay, so that chapter was not so long. I hope you liked it, Bella and Edward clubbing will be next! Please review and don't be scared, I don't bite. :D Thanks again for reading!


	9. SORRY :

**FAIL!!!**

Okay sorry if you guys thought this was an update! I know how much you guys probably hate me right now and I am so so so sorry. My life has been to say the least hectic at the moment. School has me locked away furiously writing non stop homework and I recently just fucked my back up. I am hoping to get some writing done in the next few days that I have off but I can't guarantee anything. Please send me anything like criticism or just shout at me for being a lousy author, it might help me to write. I promise updates will be quick and sufficient after march 29th when I got on holidays for two weeks. Again I am so so so so so sorry about everything and about not writing! Thanks for everyone for there continuos support and I hope to update soon! :D


	10. Chapter 8 Where You At?

Chapter 8 – Where you at?

**A/N- **I am so so so so sorry for not updating for ages! I know you guys all probably hate me right now and I know I'm a lousy author. Personal things have come up and I have so much school work that I feel like I may be drowning in it. So some free time came up for me and I decided to take the opportunity to write for all you beautiful people! I thank each and everyone one of you that has stuck with he through this rough patch, and for all your support. I tried to make this chapter long but I don't know how well I did, so enjoy! :D

Everybody's looking for love

Ain't that the reason you're at this club

You ain't gonna find it dancing with him

I got a better solution for you girl

**-In My Head, Jason Derulo **

EPOV

The club was dark and there were fluorescent lights flashing around the room, which would no doubt give someone a seizure. I looked down at Bella; she was biting her lip in concentration, searching around the crowded room constantly. I soothingly rubbed her shoulder and she stared up at me with her doe like eyes. I gave her my best-crooked smile and she seemed to relax into my side. I led her towards the bar, where we would have a better chance of spotting our group of friends. We made it to the bar and Bella sat down on a chair while I scanned the vicinity for any sign of them. Bella had a worried look on her face and I knew something was bothering her. I bent down to eye-level and took her face in my hands.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked, with only pure concern in my voice.

"Edward, you know I'm only 16, no one is going to believe otherwise and I'll end up getting kicked out." She looked so worried and I rubbed her arm reassuringly. I pulled my wallet out of my back pocket and yanked out two cards.

"Bella, honey, you should know me better then that." I flashed her the two fake I.D'S Alice had gotten made for us about a year ago. Once Bella had started hanging out with our group, she took it on her own initiative to get her one too. She smirked up at me with a glint in her eye, that told me she was up to no good. She pinched her one out of my hand and practically skipped over to the bar. I watched her from a distance and could see that she was ordering two of something. After about 5 minutes, she carefully walked back over with a shot in each hand, grinning at me like a child after opening their Christmas presents. She slid a shot across the table towards me and held hers up under her nose, smelling the straight liquor. She scrunched her nose up from the strong odor and I laughed at the sight, she was so beautiful. Bella cleared her throat and looked me directly in the eye.

"Okay, this is to…." She paused for a moment thinking of what she should toast to. "This is to new friendships, old friendships, sexy boyfriends and partying all night long!" She winked at me before downing her shot before I knew what was happening. I shook my head in amusement and decided to drink mine too.

Bella had then decided to get 4 more continuous rounds of shots for us as 'pre-drinks'. So much for me not getting her drunk, she didn't even need my help. After what seemed like ages Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie joined us at the bar. Apparently Emmett's car got a flat so it took them a while to get here. Bella just waved their excuse off and ordered more drinks for the table. Alice looked at me questioningly and I just shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

"She's been like this all night." I told Alice and she nodded her head before giving her attention back to Jazz. Bella returned, and trailing behind her was the bartender, with a selection of drinks on the tray he was carrying over.

"Who wants drinks?" Bella said in a singsong voice to everyone at the table. Everyone started grabbing for one and I just took the closest thing available. Bella was smiling like a fool, and I was just happy to see her fitting in so well with all of us. She caught me staring at her and sauntered over to where I was standing. She put her arms around my neck and I leaned my face down towards her. She kissed me longingly and I moaned slightly into her mouth. From the taste of alcohol and strawberries in her mouth, in was like heaven. I pulled away slightly and brought my mouth to her neck. I started placing open mouthed kissed along the base of her neck and upwards, until I reached her ear.

"Bella, have you paid for all of this?" I asked in a breathy whisper, she had no idea what she was doing to me. She nodded her head slightly, while I continued to kiss any bare part of her upper body I could find.

"Y-yes." She stammered and I laughed into her neck at her lack of words and incomprehensibility to say them.

"You really shouldn't have done that Miss. Swan, now I'll have to punish you." She gasped into my ear and pulled my face towards hers.

"And what will my punishment be Mr. Cullen?" Fuck, I was getting hard from her dirty talk and I knew she could tell too. I kissed her ever so slightly on her full pouty lips and licked my tongue out, to trace along her bottom lip.

"You'll have to wait and see." I smirked at her and walked away, back to my drink that was sitting on the communal table. I knew I was torturing her, but it was only fair, after what she was putting me through. I looked behind me to see Bella sulking her way over to the closest seat and she sat down pouting, like a child. Alice walked over to her with a look of concern on her face, and I laughed at her misunderstanding.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice questioned her.

"Your brother, that's what's wrong. His making me sexually frustrated." I gaped in shock and Alice burst out laughing at Bella's confession.

"Well I'm sure we can find you a 'very' eligible bachelor that can take care of that, if my brother can't." She waggled her eyebrows and I stormed over to the two girls, and stood between my 'sexually frustrated' girlfriend, and my overbearing sister.

"Don't even think about it Alice, she's mine!" I sneered at her defensively. She knew I was only joking about being that protective. But I couldn't even bare to think about another mans hands on 'my' Bella.

"Now now Edward, there's no need to be jealous. I'm sure you can share me." She smirked at me and I grimaced and pulled her into my side defensively.

"No! There's no sharing." And to prove my point I captured her face in my hands and passionately kissed her, until I heard Alice make fake gagging noises behind us.

"I'm going to have to make you jealous more often." Bella laughed and rubbed my cheek soothingly with her thumb. Alice rolled her eyes and walked away, probably to go and whine to Jasper. Bella looked at me sternly and released my face from her hands. "Edward, you know I'd never do anything like that, don't you?"

"Of course, now… let's get some more drinks to lighten the mood." I left Bella on the chair and walked over to the bar, to order another round of shots and beer for everyone. I made it back to the table just in time, before I spilt the tray on the club's floor, for some poor busboy to clean up. Bella greedily grabbed her shot and skulled it while everyone watched on in amusement. Eventually everyone else did their shots in sequence. I was starting to feel a warm buzz and Bella started looking really, really delicious.

"Hey baby, do you want to dance?" I nodded towards the dance floor and she nodded eagerly and hopped off the chair, swaying slightly before regaining her balance. She leaned into my as we walked towards the overcrowded dance area, filled with people doing moves that looked like that belonged on a children's show. We started swaying together and she just smiled at me, I adored her so much. She decided to turn around so her back was facing me and she pressed her body into mine. I groaned and she smirked back at me and I shook my head in amusement. She started grinding into me and I had a firm grip on her hips. She found my 'hard' spot literally and took advantage of knowing where it was. She would grind, push and touch it whilst putting me through absolute torture. I wanted to take her right there, on the dance floor. Well two can play at that game Swan, I thought to myself. I leaned my head down and kissed my way from her shoulder to her collarbone and back again, painfully slow. I then moved on to her neck and did the same thing while rubbing the spot just under her dress. She moaned and I took that as a good sign. I turned her around to face me and I attacked her mouth with my own. It was a battle of tongues and dominance, as both of us urged to deepen the kiss each time. I lent my forehead against hers and looked her straight in the eye, while caressing the back of her head.

"Bella, you don't know what you are doing to me." She pushed her pelvis into my extremely hard dick and grinned at me.

"Oh, I think I have some idea." I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something.

BPOV

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd and out the front entrance to the club, where a long line of people waiting to get in looked at us strangely. We walked for a few meters and Edward led me down the lane that was backed by the club. He pushed me against the closest wall and started touching all over my body. His mouth was on mine before I could say a word and all I could think about was that 'I hoped I had brought a spare pair of panties'. The acoustics of the lane, made the moans and sounds coming out of our mouths intensify. And if anyone decided to take a stroll down here now, I don't know what that would think was going on. I needed Edward to feel me and I needed to feel him, don't get me wrong I could feel 'him' through the bulge in his pants.

"Edward…" I couldn't put a sentence together and I was losing all self-control. "Edward I-I I need you to touch me." I managed to say before a loud moan escaped my lips.

"Where Bella? Tell me where you want me to touch you!" His words were labored I knew he was having trouble with his self-control as well.

"In my pants! Arghh… please Edward." I was losing it, he was such a tease. He pulled back and smirked at me. I tried to pull my best sad face, at the loss of contact.

"One second baby." He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed a number. "Alice, Bella and I are going we'll see you tomorrow." He hit the end button and slid the phone back into his pocket. We walked back to the car trying to keep a safe distance, so we'd actually make it back to the car.

We drove for what seemed forever and finally Edward stopped. I looked around, trying to figure out what we were. Edward looked at me knowingly and took my hand in his.

"This is my favorite place in the world. I come here when I want time to think and just take a break from the world. Come with me." He got out the drives side of the car and I followed suit getting out my side. I gasped at the sight in front of me. We were parked near the edge of a cliff, and when you looked down you could see the whole city lit up. Edward sat on the bonnet of his car and I joined him after taking in the view for a few moments. He put his arm around me and it was a nice change from the rushed teenage-crazed hormones we were both presenting before (not that I didn't enjoy that as well). He rested his head on top of mine and we both just stared at the stars up ahead. I slid my fingers into Edward's hand and we entwined hands, and I smiled content with how my life was going.

Suddenly Edward released my hand and hopped off the car turning to face me and putting both his hands on my knees.

"Bella! We start school in two days!" He beamed at me and I laughed at his excitement.

"I never knew you loved school that much." He laughed with me and shook his head trying to disagree with my statement.

"Well I never used to, but know that I can go to school with you by my side, I think it's going to my favorite part of the day." He had the most shit-eating grin on his face and I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Who said I'm going to stick with you at school? You might ruin my reputation as the 'loner'" He frowned and I laughed at the look on his face. "I'm just joking." He smiled and pulled me into a giant bear hug. "Ed-Edward… I can't breathe." I was trying to say in-between breathes. He laughed and released me from his death hold.

It was starting to get late and I knew Renee wouldn't care or, wouldn't notice if I didn't come home that night, but I knew an early night was on my agenda. We drove to my house in a comfortable silence with some quiet music playing in the background. Our hands were resting on the middle compartment of the car and I loved the way Edward's big hand engulfed my small one.

I made it home at about 1am and there was no worried mum looking out for me through the front window or light waiting on, on the front porch. There just an empty house that looked uninviting. I frowned but I knew I shouldn't have expected anything that I had. Edward noticed my disappointment and he got out of the car and opened my door for me. He took my hand, helping me to get out of the car before putting his arm around my waist as we walked to the front door. We got to the place, where we were 'supposed' to say goodbye but something inside of me wanted to tell Edward to stay.

"Bella sweetheart, do you want me to stay until your mum gets home?" His voice was so sincere and I loved that he wanted to be here for me.

"I don't think she'll be coming home tonight. Usually when she's not home by 12 it means she won't be back until tomorrow." I looked down at my feet. I knew when I moved her with Renee that things wouldn't be the same as they were before. But I never knew that things would change this drasticly. I hardly see her and when I go back to school in a couple of days, the times that I do see her will be cut down even more. I didn't want Edward to see the tears that were threatening to pool out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey Bells." He put his thumb under my chin and brought my face up so I was looking directly at him. I couldn't take it anymore; the tears started streaming down my cheeks. Edward pulled me into his chest. I sobbed into his shirt, which was now becoming soaked, and he encircled me with the frame of his body. "Bella baby, it's alright give me the keys and I'll take you in." I searched my back pocket for the set that held two keys on it and placed it into Edward's hand. He took them carefully and never let me go as he unlocked the front door. He led me in and started searching the walls for a light switch. He eventually found the switch and shut the door locking it as I slowly made my way up the stairs. I heard Edward's footsteps following me up as I turned the corner making my way towards my room. I sat down on the foot of my bed and Edward joined me placing his hand on my knee and wrapping his other arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head into him and he kissed my hair.

"Bella, I'm staying the night and nothing you can say or do is going to stop that from happening." I smiled at the thought of Edward actually sleeping over.

"What if I call the cops and tell them there's an intruder in my house." He chuckled whole-heartedly and shook his head.

"Well… then I don't know." I got up after sitting for a couple of minutes and grabbed my neatly washed and folder pajama's off my desk chair.

"I'm just going to the bathroom to the get ready for bed, make yourself at home." I looked around the room quickly; looking for anything that Edward may find and mock me for, for the rest of my life.

"Okay." He winked at me and I just shook my head as I headed towards the bathroom. I got dressed for bed, tied my hair back into a messy bun and brushed my teeth. I washed the makeup off my face and exited the bathroom feeling slightly naked under Edward's gaze. I quickly hopped into bed and pull the covers up to my chin feeling cold, from tonight's slight breeze. Edward was standing in the corner of my room darting his eyes back and forth.

"Edward, you can hop into bed…" He looked skeptical for a second and then his face straightened out. "We've slept together before…" He laughed and pulled off his t-shirt to reveal his well-defined stomach that made my pants wet at the sight of it. He took his jeans off only wearing the Calvin Klein underwear he had on. Fuck. My. Life. I don't think I was going to sleep tonight. He jumped under the covers and I laughed at the way he hopelessly ran to the bed.

"Don't you laugh at me Swan, it's freezing." I turned the bedside light out and faced Edward. He pulled me closer and cuddled me to his chest. He kissed me on the lips with such tenderness I thought I was going to melt. "Goodnight Bella." I laughed into his chest.

"Goodnight Edward." I smiled.

"By the way, is your mum going to freak out when she finds me in your bed in the morning?" I smirked at the realization, I had never actually thought about it.

"Um… I'll make sure she doesn't see you." He rubbed the full length of my arms keeping me warm and I placed at kiss on his exposed torso.

"And you know Alice is planning on taking you shopping tomorrow for school?" I sneered.

"Great…" I rolled my eyes before letting my head relax into the pillow and falling into a heavy sleep injured comma. What was yet to come, I did not know.

**A/N-** Okay…. So what did you think? I am so so so so sorry! I don't know how many more times I am going to say that but I truly am. I don't actually know when the next update will be, but my holidays are coming up soon-ish and you know what that means :D! LOTS OF FANFICTION WRITING!!!!! Please, please, please review and I think it may motivate me to write, if I know people are still actually reading. You know where the green button is!!! :D And if you review maybe Edward will come and have a sleep over at your house too!


	11. Sorry : Again

Hey,

I'm really sorry about this story, which really doesn't seem to be going anywhere. I had some major family events and then I got sick. And if anyone is actually still holding on for this story to update I am very sorry. I thank every one of you that read this story. I just don't think this story line is working for me. I am going to start a new story and this time I hope I can make it work. I know I have been a lousy author, but I promise to try and be better. Thanks to everyone that supported me and please feel free to read my new story which I hope to put up soon. :D


	12. A PREVIEW OF MY NEW STORY UNCOMMITTED

BPOV

Nothing said 'welcome to a new town' other than rain and an overcast that looked like it would never leave. There was the constant smell of a fresh down pour upon the roads and a never-ending length of trees and shrubbery. So this was my new home, Forks, Washington. I Bella Swan, vowed to my mother that I would always put 100 percent in to everything I did, when I was just 12 years old. I was so naïve then, so caught up in my tiny little world that I didn't notice reality coming straight for me. But that's how every 12 year old is, isn't it? They have no cares in the world, no responsibilities. Unfortunately for me that all changed in a split second. One accident can change your whole life. At least that's the lesson I've learnt, you can be given the most beautiful gifts in the world, but they can just as easily be taken away. My mother was my gift, although she didn't cook and she never stuck to one thing for very long, she was the one thing I had that I doubted I could ever let go of. But that wasn't my choice to make, so when her life was taken my world was shattered. So here I am outside Charlie's house, my estranged dad, with my broken heart in tow. But I'm not really here, because when my mum died so did I.


	13. NEW STORY UNCOMMITTED

HEY SO I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY NEW STORY - UNCOMMITTED.

SO HERE IS THE URL AND SUMMARY :D PLEASE READ AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

SUMMARY: Edward Cullen belongs to no one. Edward Cullen will never commit to anyone. Edward Cullen is a 'no strings attached' kind of guy. Well at least that's what he thought until Bella Swan came along. Bella Swan was looking for nothing, but got everything. What happens when two polar opposites attract?

URL: .net/s/6067983/1/Uncommitted

THANK YOU! :D


End file.
